A Sky's Dragon's Eyes
by Green Priestess
Summary: When Tsuna's flames awakened at age 5, so did her eyes that lets her see that she was in danger from her own relatives who happened to be at home, and ran away from home, leading to an early bonding with Rokudo Mukuro and distant relatives on the side. However, future events forced them to fight in the shadows, before returning to Namimori eventually. TenjoTenge X-Over Fem!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

A Family with Dragon's Eyes

In a very traditional and ancestral house...

...there lived three siblings...

...and two kids.

This family was once rich, but some relative blew away the family fortune in gambling so all the family descendants has left, was their land and estate, and just enough money to get by. In fact, the siblings were under Guardianship of a powerful family.

But when a little girl and a boy joined their family...

The girl provided a boon to the family.

Curbing the insanity of the eldest, and scoring big-time lottery tickets the siblings cashed out with help from their legal guardian.

Such is their life now.

This girl was a relative from a bastard line since she has the family power yet they don't know her relatives.

They tracked down anyone from the family who had 'outside relationships'. Found one, end result was the girl's mother from some great-aunt who didn't have the family eyes. Her children and grandchildren, even her mother didn't have it...until their younger relative happened.

Just that, she and a boy fled to them to hide in because she foresaw a threat to her future and it would be discovered way too late if not for her 'weird eyes' to help her out and would hide until at least, she and her companion are strong enough to fend for themselves.

And now, Natsume Shin, Maya and Aya have to deal with their distant cousin who changed her name to 'Tachibana Tsuna' and would act as a 'fostered kid/family housekeepers' with her companion Rokudo Mukuro until old enough to move out.

Family dynamics was...crazy, to say the least.

This was what Mukuro thought in his life with this family. And he thought the Mafia's Flames were enough trouble and now there's this Dragon's Gate powers in many martial arts clans! And they have potential to have one when they had enough training!

Tsuna, his savior has foreseen his suffering under the Estraneo Family when she fled from her home, while on fire that warranted Vindice Attention.

'Papa and that old man will make my life miserable!' she cried. 'When the fire came out I saw it! They'll take me to my room and papa's boss will poke me in the head with a finger on fire and my life will be hell for it! I don't want that life! I didn't know I have fire!'

So the Vindice, let her go but after teaching her control and responsibility...and about Omerta or they won't be so lenient next time now that she was in the know and no longer an ignorant civilian. She only has that one ticket and no more.

Then she said, 'Uhm, do you guys know the Estraneo Family are experimenting on their own children and the kidnapped children the CIA are looking for to develop human bioweapons after everyone gave them the stink eye for Possession Bullets? My eyes showed me horrible cruel things...and one of the kids is my Guardian Compatible.'

'...that's illegal.'

So after she gave the Vindice the location...Mukuro and the remaining ten survivors are saved, but they were made to forget their suffering and had to undergo 'restorative surgery' to undo what was done to them before they can be delivered to their original families. Due to the 'too much work' the Vindice had to do, they were 'not too happy' with the Estraneo and Mukuro was happy to know they got the lousiest deal in Vendicare and their famiglia exterminated. All adults in the know are in Vendicare, and their vast resources given to the victims of families, part of it going to Mukuro, enough to live off it for the rest of his life in comfort as compensation for what was done on Tsuna's request to benefit damaged parties.

But Mukuro who was a mafia child to begin with, chose to keep his memories and had to live with his alterations because his was impossible to remove. He was genetically altered by his own father to test out a theory that if it worked, he'd be genetically-enhanced and his offspring would come out with the enhancements thus no longer needing tweaking, and produce superhuman children. Then there's his ocular implant...he chose to keep it too, for the future's sake that his Sky foresaw.

She has the ability to see anywhere in the past and the consequences of past choices leading to possible futures, and psychometry as well as seeing and hearing the dead. She was by far the most valuable Sky the Vindice knew and the Vongola who doesn't know of the treasure they have intend to wreck her at a young age?

End result, the Vindice intends to make Timoteo and Iemitsu's life difficult if they plan on anything involving Tsuna. They learned where she got her incredible eyes, and she'd be shacking with distant relatives whom she saw, would take her and Mukuro in.

But as the enhancements haven't set in yet thus making him at risk for Genetic Degradation according to files if it did not, Tsuna used her flames on him to save his life, but also the side-effect of harmonizing with her. Mukuro thus learned what he needed to know as her Guardian and the Vindice took them back to Japan, where Tsuna led them to her distant relatives to hide from the Ninth Vongola Boss and her own father to avoid being sealed...which was illegal by the way. Because its only reserved for banished family traitors and little Tsuna hasn't betrayed anyone, last she checked as she never left home all her life!

She was five years old...and he, seven at the time.

And now at ten and she, eight...they made a living as family retainers to the Natsume Family and working as housekeepers than as fighters, despite being trained to fight.

This was to keep them out of notice from a dangerous man dangerous to even give the mafia a run for their money.

While still attending elementary school of course.

Because Tsuna fixed her cousin's problem, they were welcome onboard.

But when she came into their lives, it was already too late. The family power rendered him insane and at some point before they came, killed his own parents!

Shin who was fourteen, was extremely dependent on Maya who was thirteen for some reason nobody could understand that he developed excessive sister-complex on her. Aya, the youngest at ten, same age as Mukuro was clueless as to what's going on.

Shin also doted on Tsuna, since she saved his sanity with her flames and was a mentor to them both, when he was being trained by Takayanagi Dogen, the head 'Phoenix' of all 12 families of martial arts clans. He was also Mukuro's only big brother figure in his life, though he stuck to Tsuna and ensured he never sits anywhere near Maya...or else. If he ever needed to talk to Maya for concerns, Tsuna would always accompany him with him behind her so Shin's feelings won't attack him out of jealousy just for being close!

He didn't want to die young, thank you.

Shin may have regained his sanity and his mental instability cured, but he was still dependent on Maya for reason only Mukuro was privileged to know, and the siblings don't know about as the truth...is quite complicated. For Maya's sake, its to be kept a secret. If the wrong people were to know...the price is too steep.

At least he can talk to Aya safely.

He and Tsuna are playing it safe so they can break free cleanly to avoid the incoming clusterfuck that will affect all twelve clans in the future, few years from now.

Tsuna meets Dogen with him in secret, warning him of events to come for the sake of maintaining their role as mere 'foster fledglngs and housekeepers' so the enemy won't notice them. She also helped Nagi Makiko restore her severed arm with old lady Hotaru and severed the 'charm' on the woman that kept her 'helplessly hopelessly loyal and in love' with her bastard ex-husband and destroyed the curse on her face.

That was as far as they went with interference and Dogen promised them safety and 'nonentity' from 'their enemy' the two mafia children had nothing and wanted nothing to do with.

Thus their ordinary life, while gaining training.

Mukuro gained access to the Tsumuji Clan Training as he has talent in spears more than swords of the Natsume Clan while Tsuna received training in the family arts. Mukuro applied as a student in spear technique and body training(though he did not want bulky muscles - just enough, and skill). Indeed as his Sky foresaw, he is talented with the spears while training his flames and Ki Development at home. But he ensured no intel about him leaks outside the dojo and when he ended training at thirteen, he erased memories of the whole dojo bar his teacher, Tsumuji Mataza Yorihira who in turn, burned and deleted legal documents he was ever his student.

Tsuna is still training under Shin with her other cousins when he quit spear training at the right timing and stayed home, wearing long-sleeved baggy clothing and kimonos to hide his physique.

'Tsuna.' he said as he approached her. 'My existence in the dojo is officially erased.'

'Goodie...because he will start poking his nose there soon.' said Tsuna. 'Just in time.' she said in relief. 'We'll have to do and keep acting civilian and insignificant...but if we were attacked...we will have to kill them. No witnesses.'

'Yeah.'

His Sky who trained in family techniques as well as barehanded martial arts as its illegal to carry swords in public, was also trained in traditional Japanese skills of the female while he who quit spear training, will learn the ways of the male.

That, and she was subtly stealing Mawari body and accuracy training techniques by making use of her eyes when she was young. Only Shin and Mukuro knew that part, as they adapted training in a way the Mawari would never realize they were stolen from.

'Well, they still haven't found me yet from what I'm seeing!' Tsuna giggled as her Dragon's Eyes were activated. But unlike Shin whose eyes turn blood red with a glowing-red pupil slit, Tsuna's was golden-orange in color with a glowing-orange pupil slit due to her Sky Flames. Otherwise it would be just-as-red. 'They're searching based on wrong clues! It helps that they're searching by computers and not by paperwork!' she said gleefully, turning her eyes off.

'Stupids.' Mukuro scoffed, shaking his head in bemusement. 'But for how long can we hide here?'

'Well, we can grow stronger here so when the time comes for us to leave...we can fend for ourselves.' said Tsuna in determination. 'Until then, we stay here until the time we leave for real. But we do have one field trip to my hometown...and future brothers to meet there...and two meetings in Tokyo...teehee.' she then got up. 'Yosh, let's score us a 500 million yen lottery ticket tonight! I'm gonna phone Dogen-sama!'

'You're already insanely rich by yourself...' Mukuro sweatdropped. For each cash-out, Dogen has a kickback of 10-100 million yen for being their Withdrawer depending on the tickets Tsuna feels they'd win in. But on New Year's Lottery...she goes for big.

'I know that I'm 5 billion yen richer but I'm still helping my cousins you know.' said Tsuna. 'Keeping a clan going strong is no joke and needs lots of money. Swords are expensive aside from maintaining the family estate. And who're YOU to talk, you multi-billionaire?' she scoffed. 'You can spoil your descendants for up to ten generations before becoming 'well-off' levels! And we need access to strong swords so yes I'll keep pilfering money!'

xxx

Illegal Underground Markets in Tokyo...

Tsuna was in her adult form.

'Kufufufu...it still amazes me when I see you grow up.' Mukuro chuckled as he took to wearing illusion forms to appear just as old.

'Isn't it? But its too soon for us to grow up, we're only in this for shopping you know.' Tsuna snorted as she was 5'7 in height and as shapely as what one would expect of her upbringing, her hair in a bun with a covered brocade and ribbons. She wore a black business suit with the dress shirt unbuttoned, showing ample cleavage. 'Nooow then, a sale on neat swords and blades is on today...'

She made full use of her Sky to obtain what she wanted at 'bargain prices'. She purchased a lot of weapons, purchasing Tachi and Wakizashi.

So far, the Family Collection was as follows:

Ten Nodachi

Twenty Uchigatana

Thirty Tanto

Thirty Kaiken

Thirty Kodachi(mostly for Tsuna's use)

And now they recently purchased thirty Tachi and Wakizashi.

And Tsuna knows which ones were worth the pain in her purse. She was that good.

'Another haul! But still, swords worth the money are stupidly rare these days.' Tsuna scowled. 'I'm glad I was able to obtain smithing techniques of the past but I'll have to leave it to my cousins hands.'

Tsuna never leaves home without weapons. At least, she always carries a pair of Kaiken on her person as does her cousins and Guardian.

To hide her identity as a Natsume whose family tradition was to grow their hair stupidly long until marriage, she wears it up in a large bun.

But events Tsuna foresaw came to pass, but the difference was, Shin did not die. Rather, he graduated High School and currently staying at home to manage the estate, now that he is the full legal guardian of his sisters and cousin and his cousin's 'knight'.

But BECAUSE he was sane but still dependent on Maya...Maya unwittingly grew up accepting Shin's emotional dependence and advances a brother should not have on his sister...Aya thought its normal and 'he wants their sister as his wife' and just childishly-innocently shrugs.

xxx

Tsuna, age 13 and Mukuro, months away to 15...started Junior High and High School respectively.

'Tsuna, I'm going to Todou with Maya-san and Aya-san.' said Mukuro but he looked like he was nursing a headache.

'You look troubled, Mukuro.' Tsuna mused as they were making breakfast in the kitchens in their uniforms.

'Well, Shin-niisan told me to keep bugs away from Maya-san.' Mukuro sighed. 'What a pain in the ass...' he said gloomily. 'We had to let it happen...'

'We had to. The truth is too dangerous to let out.' Tsuna shuddered. 'This price to keep it quiet is cheap compared to the price everyone on Earth will pay if truth gets out, you know? And for the 11 clans to win against him, we must keep quiet and let them work it out on their own.'

'How goes that boy?'

'Him? Well, he and 'that lady' are under strict protection, even going as far as changing his name on my request back when he was still nine years old and a dumb kid back then.' said Tsuna. 'They and our family are the key to victory. Only you, I and Dogen-sama knows.' she said. 'But he doesn't know the details so he's keeping that lady around while to the public, she 'went abroad to work'. We took steps to further hide her until the time is right.'

'We're playing a dangerous game...' Mukuro shuddered while chuckling weakly.

'We _are_ playing a dangerous game...two of us...and Dogen-sama and his eldest son...against two monsters.'


	2. In the eyes of a Guardian

In the eyes of a Guardian

Rokudo Mukuro.

Will be 15 in a couple months before Summer truly begins.

For seven years, after a year of hell when the Estraneo were ostracized he lived in Japan with his Savior and Sky, living an ordinary life.

Well...almost ordinary.

He lived with the upbringing of a warrior while obliged to do well in school.

As a young boy, he learned Italian and English for two years and half before his hell began...then had Japanese in his language repertoire.

He was classmates with his Sky for several years as arranged in order for him to adjust until he is alright enough. Due to how hard it was, he resolved to study hard while exploiting his...science-gained abilities. His body down to the last cell was modified that he spent months in a tank, before released to being 'trained brutally' as a soldier of the family. He was taught techniques and strategy...before he would be forced to fight and kill.

This was thanks to his enhancements that enabled faster learning, and stronger and faster bodies that are virtually immune to diseases.

He lived these years by watching his Sky, Sawada Tsuna(沢田 津菜)

She changed her name to Tachibana Tsuna(橘 繋) to hide from her family. She would have named herself Natsume Tsuna(棗 繋)if not for the fact she'll get the maniac aware of her existence and turn her into 'meat' to feed his ideal warrior.

'I know I made my mom cry that she's lost me for years.' she would tell him. 'But I foresaw what my life will be like had they destroyed me and she's raising the 'destroyed me'.' Tsuna told him. 'And exposure to disharmony from my body caused by that Flame Seal...while she still gives the basic care a parent is expected to give a child, she has no hope and no faith in me and became apathetic to the bullying I suffered because of my severely-restricted learning ability and cosmic-joke-levels clumsy. I would have nobody and no one so my self-worth is shot to hell. That's too painful to deal with so running away while I'm still normal...mom at least still cares for me.'

Flame Seals are very restricted. Reserved only for traitors of a family who committed terrible betrayal/treason to his/her famiglia. As its an In-House Affair, the Vindice will normally not interfere. The effects varies on Flame Types. In a Sky's case, its Disharmony in their own body and with the whole world around them! Second-worse to that was Mists going insane, Cloud becoming a living disaster by themselves, Lightnings become reckless with abandon, Storms become 'living dolls' in calmness. Rains on the other hand, act like druggies so stoned beyond hope and Suns are out-of-control that its often best to kill the Sealed Guardians off while for a Sky, being Sealed is a fate worse than Death.

But sealing a child who doesn't even know what a crime is? That's inexcusable...and last the two kids checked, 'For an attempted sealing on a blameless child who has no clue about our world and on a Sky at that, Vongola will hereby lose her as a potential heir and Sawada Tsuna, child of CEDEF Boss Sawada Iemitsu is to never have anything to do with Mafia ever again.'

When Timoteo came to Japan to seal her, two of his sons are already dead.

And now according to her, Federico who went missing was found as _bones_. So now the two bosses are bargaining(read: **BEGGING**) with the Vindice to let them have Tsuna as their heiress.

But given how Tsuna saw her future when they destroyed her?

Hell no.

She knows that the Vindice are enjoying things way too much, while the two of them lived the life they wanted.

They had the protection they wanted as long as they don't break rules that could get them chucked to Vendicare.

But for now...Tsuna saw a future that worried her and took Reiki with her with Shin's permission for who-knows-what, instead of attending school on her first day.

In her hometown.

Curiosity is really eating him...as he has a job that he too, will skip school on his first day on his Sky's orders.

He'll go get a nice girl.

xxx

Bargaining with the Vindice is difficult, she thought, as she took them on a nice spiritual Road Trip by invoking the power within Reiki, to get the help of her ancestor, Natsume Iyo.

The wardens complained on WHY is she naked?

Iyo said, 'Ghosts can't bring clothes with them when they die.'

Because of what will happen two years from now, she has to gather her guardians quickly to prepare for the battle for the future...and they don't even have the Vongola Rings! So they'll settle for the future's A-Class Rings until then. And their martial arts skills and flame training to compensate.

While she can get to Lambo, Gokudera Hayato and the girl who would become Chrome Dokuro, she has to court three boys.

That meant, going to school in Namimori until she could at least, train them up to snuff for two years, leaving Mukuro to deal with crap in Tokyo, trusting him with missions, and sending Chrome her way.

xxx

Asakura Nagi. The girl who would become Chrome Dokuro.

The daughter of a famous actress and a new stepfather the mother recently married.

Until then, she was the very-much-neglected daughter of a single mother who hired a babysitter who only fed her and left her to her own devices while watching TV. That, and neglect aside, it was made clear that she was a burden.

Growing up never knowing kindness nor warmth, made her very lacking as a human being while hungering for 'something she doesn't understand'. But she hungers.

She is now currently in Grade 6.

It was then she met a handsome young man outside her school's gate.

'Hello...Nagi-chan.'

The first human to smile at her kindly and spoke to her so gently.

Nobody ever did that for her...

...so she fell hard, just as her other parallel worlds had.

But her life changed immediately.

Her belongings packed up, transferred to a school in some faraway town with her parents giving her huge amounts of money...

...this man, Mukuro told her everything she needed to know.

While she could not believe it, Mukuro showed her his powers and what their Sky saw through her visions. Only, in all those futures, she lost an eye in a car accident and her digesting system as well as part of her lungs. Here, she's thankfully whole, thank you!

He took her to Namimori to meet their Sky. Beautiful Tachibana Tsuna.

She wasn't told Tsuna's real surname as they were hiding from 'unwanted people'.

And Tsuna...rented a nice large apartment.

An apartment that can fit four people with a very large space.

'For now it's just us.' Tsuna sighed as she glanced at their large apartment that she rents for 1.2 million a month, but has to pay for the initial costs. A deposit of 4.8 and an Agency Fee of 1.2. The rent of 1.2 was due to a combination of rent, electric, gas and water bills. To make that rent money worth it, Tsuna bought state of the art electronics and appliances to milk that rent otherwise she'll feel she's paying for too much for so little uses in their apartment.

That, and that huge living room? Became a Training Room! The family room became the living room.

Their apartment has four bedrooms with their own closets, four bathrooms with western toilets, there's even a room for a maid if they hired any but THEY WON'T, a family room, a large kitchen and dining room and the largest room by far, was the living room with an electronic fireplace. They also have a nice veranda to hang out the laundry. Not only that, there's a nice large freezer, fridge, dryer, dishwasher, washing machine and disposer installed! Its also pet-friendly.

Their apartment features air conditioner for summer and a heater for winter, auto-lock, cable with broadband and wifi. The huge rent was worth it!

'We will get help in having Lambo and Gokudera Hayato here with us.' she said. 'Thanks for bringing her, Mukuro.'

'Kufufufu...this is easy compared to what you'll have me do this year.' said Mukuro with a twitch. Tsuna looked sheepish.

'Ahahaha...sorry Mukuro, but either that or blood will flow in school!' Chrome stared at her two elders incredulously. 'You gotta keep boys away from Maya-san or Shin-niisan will kill those guys.'

Mukuro sighed comically.

'There's that. That damn sister-complex cousin of yours...'

Mukuro then left for home for his jobs, leaving Chrome to Tsuna.

Tsuna will be Chrome's Master in martial arts by day, Mukuro will be her Master in her sleep in using spears and Illusions while their bodies rest.

That, was their arrangement.

xxx

Lambo Bovino was lured to Namimori by a rumor that said 'Reborn is there' sought him out, and Tsuna 'snapped him up' and had Mukuro make him forget his so-called mission in order for her to teach the kid. His energetic-ness...she'll put to good use while she enrolled Chrome in the local elementary and Lambo...not yet. She'll teach him personally at home through Mukuro's illusions at night, so he's ahead by the time he's Grade 1 by studying in his dreams. But in real time, she would give exams.

Gokudera Hayato arrived two days later.

He just got an envelope in his apartment in Italy, telling him of a location, and an address.

Baffled, he went there thinking he has a mission...and was met by a girl his age who emitted 'the aura of a don'. He thought he'd get a job from her...

'Job? You'll get training here, Gokudera-kun.' said 'Tachibana Tsuna'. 'And I'll grill you good while you attend school just to keep the truant officers off your back.'

So he accepted with a gulp. He found he's living with a creepy-quiet girl and 'that annoying stupid cow' as he has heard of Lambo.

'Now that you're all here...know that training will be very rough.' said Tsuna. 'And Eating Healthy is a must so Gokudera-kun, no smoking cigarettes, alright? And no dynamites for now either.'

'Yes ma'am! But what training will we be doing?'

'Ancient Martial Arts. Not the bullshit used in sports tournaments.' said Tsuna. 'And real martial arts is very useful in real battles.'

xxx

Namimori...at home, dinnertime...

In this town, Tsuna can freely let her hair down. Gokudera, Chrome and Lambo were in disbelief with how long her hair was.

'W-why is your hair so long?!' Gokudera, Lambo and Chrome gaped because when they first saw Tsuna, her hair was in a bun!

'Ahaha, family tradition to only cut it when you're married and if and only if it touches the floor.' Tsuna smiled. 'Its always ankle length otherwise.'

'Heee...'

'Won't it be a hassle though?' Gokudera pointed out.

'Well, we were trained hard in moving and fighting with long hair.' said Tsuna, putting food on the table. They noted that when in mornings its all vegetables, eggs and tofu, at night it's lots of herbs, meat and fish.

And their food? It's way too much! But due to training, they'll need a lot of calories. So they'll have to learn to eat a lot too.

Lots of healthy food, and if she's ever frying, it's always olive oil she's using or coconut oil. And she was one hell of a cook that Lambo, a fussy eater has no complaints...because starting tomorrow...training will be crazy-hard!

xxx

Namichuu...

Tsuna stole a lot of attention just by merely existing...due to her looks and long hair. Her long hair is parted in the middle, and tightly bound at the tip with cotton ribbons.

Particularly one prefect standing by the gates as he recognized power on sight.

Sure he can't recognize a martial artist, but he recognizes strength by 'how they carry themselves'.

But!

'Oi. Hair that long is illegal for safety reasons.' he spoke strictly-coldly. 'Cut it to a reasonable length after school.'

'Sorry but family tradition keeps me from doing so even if its a pain in the neck.' Tsuna would tell him. 'We're only allowed to cut it when we get married and our husbands do the cutting. Until then we put up with extra baggage.' the boy known as Hibari Kyoya twitched. 'Look up the Natsume Family, will you? Martial Arts clan in Tokyo.'

'...I know of them. Nevermind...but...' Hibari grinned as he lunged at her and she effortlessly subjugated him in fast speeds. 'You're the real thing.' he grunted but he looks oddly happy.

Gokudera and students coming in were shocked by the display of speed and strength...and later got distracted by flaring hair and panty shots to see what really mattered...she has holster-belts on her upper thighs containing an ornate box each.

'Well, I am a maiden of that house by maternal links...' Tsuna grinned before she got off him and introduced herself. 'From the Natsume-Ryuu Kenjutsu, I am Tachibana Tsuna. Mairimasu.' she did an exaggerated bow as if she were a gentleman. 'Let's play again soon...senpai.' she giggled before skipping off.'

'Shishou, wait up!' Gokudera jogged after her.

'Tachibana Tsuna...huh?' Hibari mused, dusting himself. 'Finally. I was getting rusty if she could catch me that easily...' he grinned.

xxx

In Classes...

'Gokudera-kun, back to your seat, its not P.E time!' the teacher squawked as Gokudera was doing training at the back of the classroom.

'Oh, don't mind him sensei, its on my orders as the student of my family dojo back home.' said Tsuna airily. 'He can still catch up with schoolwork as he's listening while doing his menu.' she said nonchalantly, 'As long as he performs well in school that should be of little matter, no?'

'Well he'd better!'

(Gokudera proved he aces his quizzes and recitations whenever he was called)

At Elementary...

Chrome was doing the same thing, while an illusion of her was at her seat while she was invisible at the back.

At home, Lambo was free to do everything in the privacy of his own home.

'Uwee...to be strong to beat Reborn for boss...is this much work?' he wheezed out, red-faced as he was allowed a ten minute breather before going back to training by Tsuna. And his real break was when it was lunch time and by then, because he was still a kid, after lunch he is to stand still for twenty minutes and drink lots of water, then take a nap setting the alarm to 3:45 pm because when Tsuna gets home from school, training will be a lot tougher. 'Ga..ma...n...gotta get strong...'

xxx

After School...

Hibari challenged Tsuna to a fight.

She tested the waters before soundly trouncing him...and gave him a lecture she would teach to the rest of the kids at home.

'If during school you physically train your entire body...after school till bed we will be doing technique training after homework if we have any.' said Tsuna. 'Let's start with the basics of punches and kicks. Gokudera already knows that so he can skip to his own training while I lecture the two of you in what you are to do.' she told Lambo and Chrome.

'Training?' Lambo asked. 'Whassat?'

'In your full power and full force,' Tsuna demonstrated a full-powered punch and kick, 'Do a basic technique 100 times, be it your left or right arm and leg. Before you two do that, I'll lecture you first. Before that, I'll instruct Gokudera on what to do.'

'What do I do, shishou?' Gokudera asked her.

'You have a smoking background, so by running a Record Marathon around town with rubber tires tied to your back, you can flush out the tobacco from your system, while greatly improving your lung power which will also raise your stamina and improve your reserve of oxygen.' said Tsuna, giving him a custom-made leg holster for water bottles...a thick rope and car tires.

"These little bastards are heavy yet she lifts them effortlessly..." Gokudera gulped nervously.

'I showed you a map earlier, and the ideal place to run laps in while you run like hell, imagining yourself being chased by a pack of angry Great Dane dogs and those dogs are 86 cm tall.' Lambo, Gokudera and Chrome gulped. At their age, those dogs are monsters! 'I taught you the Nanba Running Technique, use it.'

'Hai!'

'Now go out there, tie the tires to yourself and run! Your goal is 20km run in 1 hour and 10 mins!'

'EHHHH?!' Gokudera's eyes popped.

'Run!'

'Hai!' Gokudera scampered out with the tires.

'You two will do that too when you're a bit better in shape.' Tsuna giggled as Lambo and Chrome paled. 'For now, basics 101!'

Needless to say, Day 1 was hell alone...


	3. Interest

Interest

Yamamoto Takeshi was in deep thought, while observing two of his classmates.

Sure, he wanted to join the Baseball Club when first day ended and he trained hard in Baseball, but something about Tsuna and Gokudera...attracted him so.

They didn't sign up for a club because they technically already had one. At home, they train in Martial Arts. Hell, Gokudera's already training in the classroom! But he was to rest an hour before lunch break so he won't end up puking, and an hour standing up after lunch so he won't puke during workout.

Because his lunch, is huge. Nori Bento with literal shredded nori onto rice, and vegetable side dishes with whole eggs that looked kinda brown?

At. P.E, Tsuna was easily the strongest person in class. And has the greatest shape by far. Her waist is so small with a very flat stomach, emphasizing her feminine curves. She also has a very round rear and easily the largest bust in class(being a size B+) while other girls are kinda 'barely there'.

She's like a perfect girl though there could be better than her in town...but for now, she's this school's best.

In grades in their quizzes?

She and Gokudera were the best in their year in grades, with their quiz scores being perpetual 100%!

Him on the other hand...ahahaha...

His grades suck!

Training is going bad lately too...why?

That's it, he'll talk to them!

xxx

'TACHIBANAAA!' that lunch, Yamamoto was startled by that loud obnoxious yelling and cue door slamming open. He hasn't even gotten up from his seat yet to approach Tsuna!

This inwardly annoyed him.

'Oniichan!' his classmate, Sasagawa Kyoko scolded. 'What's with all the screaming, you startled the entire second floor by now!' this loud dude is her bro?

Sasagawa-niisan(whatever his name is), was very masculine in appearance with a scar over his brow and white short hair. Skin as tanned as his own with a band aid over his nose.

'Sorry Kyoko, but I have heard of an extreme girl in your class!' he grinned. 'I want to fight her!'

'...can't that wait after lunch you loud ossan?!' Gokudera yelled. 'At least issue a formal challenge letter to shishou! Verbal or letter as long as its a proper challenge damnit!'

'I said I want to fight her, isn't that enough?' Sasagawa asked, perplexed.

'State your name and fighting style and then say, 'I hereby challenge you to a duel' then state time and location! THAT'S what's _proper_ in challenging martial artists!' Gokudera lectured with a comical bighead. Tsuna just giggled in amusement as the class sported owlish looks on their faces.

'Oh!' Sasagawa then perked up. 'Then Tachibana! I'm Sasagawa Ryohei of Boxing!' he introduced himself. 'I hereby challenge you to a duel right now at the school grounds near the Baseball Pitch!'

'Fufu, he learns quick.' Tsuna giggled in amusement. 'Very well, I accept the challenge.' she stood up. 'Shall we go? Hayato bring our lunch boxes, looks like we're eating in the grounds after this~'

'Hai, shishou!' and the three left the classroom.

'Oh man...why is he always like this?' Kyoko groaned, utterly dismayed. 'Oniichan always picks fights.'

'Your monkey of a brother is in a perpetual adrenaline junkie state who just can't stay still. Like his blood is black coffee itself.' Kurokawa Hana droned monotonously in a drawling voice. Kyoko sweatdropped. 'Somebody has to exhaust the moron somehow. And Tachibana fights Hibari every damn day after school.'

xxx

Hibari Kyoya, Gokudera thought.

Because he was a mafia child, Tsuna entrusted him with information a mere neophyte like him cannot have, making him wonder who the hell is she, to know that much AND can legally tell him, Lambo and Nagi without the Vindice showing up!

Hibari Kyoya's flames(type unknown as she kept it quiet) enabled him to become strong and reach his physical peak condition at a very young age. All food he touches through his subconscious desire to get stronger judging by his desire to fight and get stronger, automatically jacks up nutrition levels. Each food he touches are maximized...except for rice. Not only that, his body absorbs the propagated nutrients and develops that he's basically _the healthiest human in Japan_. He was doing it subconsciously! His organs, bones and muscles are all so strong with no need for muscle-building and popping vitamin supplements, ever. Hibari may consider doing so if only for 'cosmetic reasons' via the gym. Skinny guy he may be with the build of a typical normal teenage boy but he's hell unleashed, if his full potential was roused.

It was what his master would tell him when her Dragon's Eyes are activated to watch Hibari from afar on lunch break. So Tsuna was training him through their daily 'play dates'. She slowly increases her skill and speed, forcing him to catch up.

And now, Sasagawa Ryohei, he thought as the loud bastard came in boxing boxers and bandaged fists.

This man is the opposite of Hibari who's so skinny and normal-bodied. This guy really IS a boxer! His muscles are no joke! His muscles are well-built and very pronounced!

His master is also impressed. He wondered what she sees in his body if she uses her eyes on him when the guy wasn't looking.

'Mm. You put my cousin's school's boxers to shame. You're in a better shape than they are and to think they're in high school!' Tsuna praised him as she eyed his body. 'Then, show me he strength of that body, senpai. Go full-out!' she demanded challengingly.

'Ou!'

'BEGIN!' Gokudera barked out the go sign as the two lunged at each other.

Tsuna allowed a few hits if only to know how strong he was...before fighting back and eventually, defeating him in ten minutes flat since she gauged his level.

'Phew...you're strong...but the way you fight, you waste energy.' she tut-tutted. 'I'll have to teach you efficiency and you're set before I drill something more valuable in our lunch-time playing.'

'W-what is it?' Ryohei croaked out on the ground, wincing from defeat.

''Experience'. That's what you lack that despite your powerful body and hellish stamina, you're weak as a 'fighter'.' Tsuna told him. 'Playing with me during lunch will improve your fighting level but maintain your routine after school so you won't get rusty. Hayato, take him to the clinic and come to the roof for lunch, OK?'

'Hai, shishou!' and the two parted ways.

'...she really your master?' Ryohei asked Gokudera. 'Come to think of it, when I was jogging, I see you with tires tied to your waist and dragging those tires as you run.'

'She's forging my body first. I'm not even a fighter yet.' Gokudera snorted. That's an understatement, he relies on his dynamites and his own brains but run out of ammo, he was screwed. Its why he chooses his jobs carefully in the past.

'Running with tires effective?'

'Fuckin' hard on me, those bastards are damn heavy.' Gokudera shuddered. He was on a detox menu after all.

'Heee, I gotta try that out! Where'd you get the tires?'

'She got them from the effin' junkyard! And they ain't free! Ask her!'

xxx

Rooftop...

'Shishou, what did you see in your fight with that loudmouth?' Gokudera asked Tsuna as they ate lunch together.

'Fufu, he's another fun person...if Hibari's power 'multiplies'...he on the other hand, can take so much punishment because he heals fast and he doesn't even realize it.' she said. 'Broken bones that take weeks take a few days be it closed or open. He never gets sick. Food Poisoning doesn't work for long. However, because his body is perpetually...energetic, he was trying to spend all that so he could relax. Being too energetic, he had trouble staying still but that means he also never gets to rest that sleep isn't sufficient anymore.' she said. 'I wonder how strong he will be if he is 'fully rested'?' she grinned. 'I can't wait to see the results.'

'Shishou...' Gokudera sweatdropped.

xxx

Due to lunch interruption, Yamamoto decided to catch Tsuna AFTER her fight with Hibari.

Hibari apparently, reserved after school time for fighting.

He watches in fascination each day after all.

And uhm...Tsuna wasn't embarrassed one bit even though her panties are seen many times...I guess martial artist girls are like that? They could care less about 'being seen' because they care more for fighting? She wasn't embarrassed one bit after all!

'Hey...Gokudera, right?' he approached Gokudera. 'She's your Master...how when she's clearly a student herself? She's just our age...'

'That doesn't matter squat...because her caliber isn't sports olympics crap.' said Gokudera. 'She's a student of Ancient Martial Arts. The kind you use in wars and shit back in ancient japan.' he said as Yamamoto's eyes widened. 'The kind that will never be allowed in Sports Competitions. Her skill level is enough to defeat a Dan-class of some martial arts sports. So called martial artists who only learn for gold medals can never defeat her even if you're a friggin' 10-Dan.' he snorted. 'And there are monsters way stronger than her as we speak, in a certain high school.' he stated grimly. 'And I'm learning Ancient Martial Arts under her as a live-in student with two others.'

'Heee...'

'In a 4LDK place. Her family dojo is in Tokyo.'

'Ah...'

'If you're interested, ask her. As long as you're serious, she'll take you in but she'll ignore wishy-washies no matter how much they beg.' he said. 'Strength and skill ain't instant noodles like in manga or something.'

Yamamoto chuckled.

'I'll take note of that.' he said. 'Aaaand Hibari's toast again.' he said as Tsuna laid the final blow and Hibari's defeated again.

'Yup, he's toast again.' Gokudera sighed. 'But he's improving. He lasted three minutes longer than yesterday.'

'E-eh?!'

'Ah Hayato! And...Yamamoto-kun, right? What can we do for you?' Tsuna asked, dusting herself off.

'Uhm, I was kinda gonna ask you for advice.' said Yamamoto sheepishly. 'You seem to be the most reliable in class anyway.'

'Reliable?' Tsuna blinked before looking serious in her eyes despite the grin on her face.

'I...I'm not doing well lately.' he said when she reached out to him and grabbed his shoulder, making him wince. 'Eep!' THAT HURT!

'Sore shoulder and back muscles as well as elbows, you're about 6 steps away to Tendinitis actually.' Yamamoto looked at her in disbelief. 'Hey, I'm originally a swordswoman! Been there done that I'd know signs.' Tsuna snorted. 'Come home with us for now.' she said as Yamamoto nodded numbly, and walked home with his classmates...

...and Tsuna lived in a manshon for the well off with Gokudera, a little boy and a girl younger than them.

Yamamoto wondered if Tsuna has a habit of picking up good-looking students. Nagi was incredibly cute and sweet-looking while Gokudera was a bishonen. As for the little boy, he wasn't sure about his looks just yet...

'Welcome back, Nagi.' she told the younger girl who's already in uniform. 'Get practicing with Lambo-chan now. Hayato, to your marathon. I'll treat Yamamoto-kun in the family room.'

'Hai!'

Tsuna then led Yamamoto away from the empty huge room, going through a door to reach the Family Room that actually looks like a very cushy, comfy living room.

'Take off your upper uniform.' she instructed as Yamamoto nervously did so, somewhat uncomfortable with stripping before a pretty girl. His cheeks up to his ears were red.

She placed her hands on his right shoulder and back. She seemingly just pressed her hands but his pain rapidly vanished, and then she touched his right elbow. He was in shock.

'W-wha...?'

Then wordlessly, she did the same for the left side before he felt it.

He got severely exhausted!

'W-what's going on?' he croaked out. 'Is this your ancient martial arts Gokudera spoke of?' this was...incredible. She touched him, his pain is gone all under the cost of being super-tired?

'Yup.' Tsuna smiled at the collapsed boy on her carpeted floor. 'The technique consumes the energy of the patient while I was boosting and speeding up your healing. The worser the case, the more energy it takes. The only thing I can't fix is stupidity and skin problems.'

She can somehow imitate Dragon's Palm of the Hotaru Family upon understanding how it works. Unlike the Dragon's Palm that devours patient's entire supplies of ki that was given to the Hotaru user to keep them going in healing a crap-ton of people who needed fixing, Tsuna's case was that she forcefully gathers patient's energy and feeds it to cells to gain the same healing effect of the Dragon's Palm power. And she gets tired unlike a Hotaru Family Member because she doesn't get 'compensated'. In fact, she uses her own energy as a frigging medium to 'pull' energy to heal just enough to heal injury because she doesn't have the Dragon's Palm Gate! Due to this difference, Ki consumption was minimal. Not the entire supply.

She can do this because of her Sky Flames' ability to assimilate and synchronize, combined with her Dragon's Eyes. A normal Natsume cannot do what she could.

Dragons are greedy, takes everything in return for its power.

When old lady Hotaru saw her work, she was astonished. That she could take 'little for the same effect' but both healer and patient pay costs. She wasn't sure which was better or worse. She also has a couple more tricks.

She put Yamamoto on the couch.

'Sleep for now on my couch after you tell your dad that you're napping off a migraine in the school clinic or something and going home late.' Tsuna instructed. 'You need some rest so you can walk home later.'

'R-right...thanks, Tachibana.' said Yamamoto gratefully.

'Yamamoto, you're way overworked if your pain is to such extent.' Tsuna warned him as she eyed his muscles. 'You're extremely exhausted too and it doesn't help that I healed you which made your exhaustion worse that your stress levels are high it isn't funny.' she said. 'You can compare your stress level to a graduating Law Student or a Nursing Student under sleepless pressure from Bar Exam cramming and you're not even 21 yet!' she chided. 'For two weeks!' she raised her left hand doing the peace sign. 'Rest. Don't physically exert yourself and sleep a lot. And eat food that helps lower stress. I hear your father runs a sushi restaurant?'

'Yes...?' is she gonna order through him?

'Good. Eat salmon, tuna and sardines as oily fish manage adrenaline levels, but no sushi rice please, and cook them in a healthy way be it grilled or steamed or plain sashimi. Seaweed is also good on plain rice. Drink warm whole milk in the morning and before bed to relieve tense muscles and dark chocolate for snacks to lower cortisol levels that lead to stress. I wish you'd eat those with vegetables and rest for a month but as you're in the club, I hope its possible that you'll do very minimal jobs that won't make you do physical exertion too much during your break period.' she told him kindly. 'Getting enough rest enables the body to rebuild to get stronger than 'yesterday'.' she made quote marks in the air. 'And over-exhaustion with high stress levels make it difficult to retain knowledge in studies so you're not doing so good in school.'

Really? Overexhaustion made him do poorly in school?

'You got the same problem as Sasagawa-niisan actually...his grades are atrocious but unlike you, he knows how to train in a healthy way being a boxer but both of you are exhausted to the bone.' Tsuna shook her head. 'Now that you know what to do, nap on my couch. I'll wake you at 6:30. By then its enough gas to go home on foot, but sleep early after dinner and a hot bath soak!'

'Erm, right...thanks, Tachibana.' Yamamoto grinned before closing his eyes. "Ancient Martial Arts...huh..."

But Gokudera told him its a literal war art, not the stuff done in sports...

...that, and there are guys stronger than her...

He didn't want to believe it because somehow, in his eyes...

...she's the strongest.

When he went home that night, still slightly tired, his pain was really gone. As if his soreness didn't happen at all when days before, meds worked only temporarily and they're kinda pricey.

When he got home, he couldn't help but eat a lot, and drink a lot of milk before marinading himself in the tub...and as soon as he got dry and dressed, he set his alarm clock, went to the toilet and hit the bed. It was like his adrenaline ran out as soon as he knew he was on his bed.

Lights Out.


	4. Lessons

Lessons

Its been a month since.

At April 30, not long after Prelim Exams ended, Tsuna gathered her chosen Guardians on the rooftop after school.

'Nee, wanna go on a training camp this Golden Week?' she told them.

'Training Camp where?' Ryohei asked her.

'Outside the town, in a nice spot near the sea.' said Tsuna. 'Just remember: I will grill you guys good, OK?'

She said with a sweet smile.

Gokudera, Chrome and Lambo paled while the other three looked clueless as to why they reacted that way.

'We leave tomorrow actually...ask your parents for permission and we leave town early tomorrow, so you might want to sleep over in my place.' she said.

She taught them about Ki and Ki Manipulation at dinnertime.

'...so what's an example of this Ki Manipulation thingy?' Ryohei asked her.

Tsuna grinned.

'I thought you'd never ask!' she chimed brightly. There was a reason she wore clothes too large for her when they got to her house.

She transformed into her adult form much to five jaws dropping hard on the dining table...before shrinking to her child form to be as old as Lambo.

'WHAAAAA?!'

'That's a family technique by the way, I can't teach you that or my cousins will kill me.' Tsuna chuckled. 'Only one of you is allowed to learn this Body Refinement Technique as he was Family Retainer since childhood and he's in Tokyo with the family.'

'Who is this guy, Shishou?' Gokudera asked her.

'This is him. Rokudo Mukuro.' Tsuna showed them a picture from her phone. 'He's younger than Hibari by a year but he is your senior in terms of strength and skill.' she said. 'He's busy with family retainer work so he can't be with us right now, see?'

'Hooo? Then can I fight him?' Hibari's eyes glinted.

'When you're a little stronger.' Tsuna giggled. 'Right now in our group I'm the strongest and he has never beaten me yet. The only ones stronger than me are in Tokyo. Work harder if you wanna fight Mukuro.' Hibari grumbled at that.

Tsuna wondered what powers would these guys have.

White Feathers who were born without Red Feather powers gain what's called Dragon's Gate.

There are 7 Dragon's Gates.

Mukuro already has his Gate, having trained hard in it for two years since he got it. He was just glad it's different...that, and Dragon's Gates do not break Omerta. He can happily use his powers on the Mafioso once their enemy is dead as Tsuna has foreseen.

She, a Red Feather cannot have a Gate. No human can have two Gates at once unless you're of the Nagi Clan but even then its up for debate if you can have that much power...or be torn to shreds by the Dragons if you can't contain it all.

Tsuna trained her Guardians hard in preparation for the future. She had also taken measures in shielding against Sky Flames as well to conceal her activities by harmonizing them all with the world itself, rendering them invisible.

Hard at work and the harsh training caused some to bond with each other through trust in what they can do and knowing how to cover in what others could not do.

Yamamoto was a natural at Swordsmanship that Tsuna taught him Todou Gakuen training techniques, and told him that 'Out of this training, create your identity as a Swordsman and create your techniques.' she advised him kindly. 'You can do it.'

'So has your family done the same thing though?'

'Yup. Every swords-oriented family creates new techniques through their Family Head who in turn teaches their new creation to their family and descendants.' said Tsuna. 'Shin-niisan, my eldest cousin has already created a new technique, and taught it to me and his younger sisters. We're the only Natsumes left in Japan after all...'

'Ah...if others can do it, why can't I, huh?' Yamamoto mused thoughtfully.

'Yup. Remember, its YOUR style, YOUR identity, OK? And to seal the deal, you name it.'

'TACHIBANAAAA! HIBARI IS EXTREMELY ON FIIIRREE!' Ryohei yelled, causing Yamamoto to sputter and Tsuna to giggle. Hibari awakened to flames out of 'irritation', not resolve. He was weird that way...

She made Ryohei annoy Hibari deliberately for this. And Ryohei is the closest to awakening his own Flames too but for now, he's second and given his...personality, he did activate second.

She then taught them about Dying Will Flames...and told them about the Laws of Flame Usage that breaking even just one...

'Break even a _single one_ of these laws...no matter how you try to justify yourself...' she said as a black, flaming portal came from behind her and a single Vindice came out, startling her Guardians and the Vindice carried thick chains linked to a collar. 'They are the Lawkeepers. Whoever broke the Laws of Dying Will Flames will be in Prison for Life. No chance of Parole, ever. Many fools before you enjoyed their newfound power too much and paid the price.'

'So I hope you can control yourselves...or I'll have to explain to your parents why you're in jail with no hope for freedom, OK? They are extremely fair and by-the-book that they are feared. They aren't like police or the judicial court these days who can be bribed to look the other way. Even people more powerful than I fear them and their prison where it's so dark, so cold and you are eternally punished depending on what your crime is. You can compare to the Greek Mythology of Tartarus if you want a reference.'

As for Gokudera, he was downright horrified that his teacher is a mafiosa. A Mafiosa who knows what the Vindice are, and he realized that Dying Will Flames, are _Mafia Powers_.

'Shishou...' Gokudera approached Tsuna while she was hanging their laundry to dry. 'Are you...?'

'Yes...I'm a mafioso just like you, but an unknown face...because while I'm a mafioso by blood, I was never truly a mafioso because I never behaved nor acted like one.' said Tsuna. 'To me, their kind is more trouble than it's worth. I ran away from home, fleeing to my relatives who have no connection whatsoever. Incase you ask, its through my paternal link, and gawd I hate them.' she spat, her eyes narrowed into slits. 'I will tell only you why. Mukuro already knows as he too, is a mafioso by blood but he too, despised his family.'

Upon learning why Tsuna and Mukuro despised the Mafia that they were training to fight back brutally to maintain their freedom, he never dreamed other families were like that. Tsuna managed to earn her freedom unless somehow, her father's boss managed to bargain with the Vindice in letting her be heir again after all the boss' sons were killed due to negligence, overconfidence and arrogance. That, and the act of Sealing is only applicable to Famiglia Traitors or Exiles and apparently they did NOT research enough why that technique was banned...so her famiglia is in dire straits out of stupidity and she relishes in it. And it was she who saved Mukuro and remaining child survivors through her powers that she was able to help with the aid of the Vindice as what they were doing, was heinously illegal.

Mukuro was thus, her Mist Guardian. Loyalty to her solid since they were children. She saved him from a life of hell when she awakened her powers and saw his plight.

And the power of Dying Will Flames? Only taught to those truly trusted by their bosses in their famiglias...

Tsuna taught him flames and she's neither boss nor heir...

'I can tell what you're thinking.' said Tsuna with a smile. 'I trust you. Know yourself instead of doubting yourself due to insecurity born by your blood and history. If you do a little soul-searching, you'll understand why I trusted you with this power.'

Further into Golden Week, the last day...

Maya and Mukuro paid the beach a visit. Both sporting injuries. Maya has her arm in a sling.

'Ah, Maya-nee, Mukuro.' Tsuna greeted and as if as one, the newcomer trainees looked at the newcomers. 'I've foreseen your arrival because Shin-niisan connected to me that he foresaw your injury in the hands of a _false rose_.' she giggled impishly.

'Its an understatement. I'm shocked myself.' Maya griped while looking blue in the face.

'What on earth are you talking about? I have no idea as I'm too busy fighting some skinny guy who's as good as me in the spear.' Mukuro huffed. Tsuna just giggled while poking him in the head with her eyes active.

Mukuro then let out a disgusted grimace.

'Ewwww! False rose indeed! Wash it off my head! Yuck!' Mukuro howled in disgust.

'They say curiosity killed the cat you know.' Maya deadpanned blandly. 'Anyways, fix us?'

'Yes yes...I've been spending a lot fixing sore bodies too you know...Mukuro, go meet the rest of the club, OK? I'll handle Maya-nee.'

'So, you're the Mukuro she's tellin' us about?' Ryohei greeted Mukuro excitedly. 'Nice to meet you!' he said, grabbing Mukuro's right hand and enthusiastically shaking it.

'Kufufufu...hajimemashite, Sasagawa Ryohei.' said Mukuro. 'Due to my work as Family Retainer, we will not see each other much, I'm afraid.' and he dodged an incoming blow without even looking. 'Whoopsie~'

'Mukuro, have fun with that one, he wanted to meet you rea~lly bad~' Tsuna called out while healing Maya's broken shoulder and elbow as Mukuro obliged Hibari with an amused look on his face.

'You have your own ducklings eh? How cute.' Maya chuckled. She was glad Tsuna's healing won't eat all her hard-earned Ki...

'Well, they are my weather patterns under my Sky.' said Tsuna cryptically. 'Their personalities reflect that.'

'Heee...that's a strange way to put it. I suppose its like the Takayanagi Phoenix and its feathers?'

'Yup. We will aid you when the time comes.' said Tsuna. 'That is why I'm training these guys into warriors.' she said seriously.

'Have you predicted many things?'

'Yup...Shin-niisan and I are working on it...because times ahead will be tough.' said Tsuna. 'For now, we'll let things happen and only interfere when needed. For now...raise your own ducklings well.'

The fight between Mukuro and Hibari ended with Hibari buried in the sand.

'Well, it went as I thought it would.'

xxx

'They didn't stay long.' Chrome pouted as Maya and Mukuro left.

'Well, family duty calls, they can't stick around for long.' said Tsuna. 'I'm the family healer and again, I cannot heal skin problems and stupidity.' she jokingly reminded while fixing Hibari. 'And we got a lot of time to get stronger together so no rushing things.' she said, playfully bopping Hibari on the head. 'People who rush growing up...miss crucial and important things needed to grow. Slow and steady may be annoying but its what brings out the best in us...while rushing brings out the worst in us. The only time you are allowed to rush is when someone dear to you is in trouble and needs rescuing.'

'Hey Tsuna-nee, have I gotten stronger now?' Lambo asked Lambo hopefully.

'Lambo-chan you're too young for strength training which is why you focus on stamina, technique and technique refinement. Strength Training can only truly start safely at 13 years old, otherwise, your young frail bones will break before they have the chance to mature properly.' Tsuna used her 'Sky-Enforced Mom Voice' on Lambo. 'Do you want to be a cripple at a young age for life?' Lambo gulped and rapidly shook his head. 'That tends to happen a lot in people who rush growing up.'

'Oh...'

xxx

Summer came.

Tsuna was diving.

Her spirit has been following a link.

A link to...Giglio Nero Aria in Italy.

'You came, Vongola Decimo.' Aria greeted Tsuna's spirit. Unfortunately, naked but in a silhouette of sky flames that only she can see being a Shamaness. She was with her two years old daughter Yuni.

'You called me.' said Tsuna. 'Is this about the futures you and I saw?'

'Yes...things will come to our favor, but its a lot of trouble ahead...especially when you don't have the Vongola Rings.' said Aria. 'Will you and the other guardians be alright?'

'We definitely will be alright, Giglio Nero Nono.' said Tsuna. 'We'll go through with or without those shackles. I refuse to shackle myself to their stupidity, not when that very stupidity got me my freedom from being a mafioso.' she snarked with an armfold.

'Uncle Reborn is looking for you still.'

'And with an enemy like ours, he'll out us to that bastard, ruining my hard-earned plans for victory.' Tsuna griped. 'This is the only opportunity we can kill him for good and he'll screw it all in the so-called name of a boss can do this and that, and be a general nuisance and an irritant leaving us to clean up a mess we can never clean! If he is with us in a delicate situation like ours...that man will succeed!' Tsuna grunted snappily, bombarded Aria with images of what will happen because Reborn found her and butted into their business. 'Our enemy is no Mafia Boss but an ancient crafty bastard of a fox who stood upon a mountain of corpses in his quest and thirst to become Susanoo! This man is no Mafia boss like he's used to but a monster.'

'O-oh dear...'

'Oh dear indeed! Its best that he cannot find me yet...ah, Lambo-chan freaked out. I gotta go.' Tsuna showed Aria Lambo's freakout in finding her in the living room in seiza with her 'eyes' open.

'Well, your eyes are indeed a little unsettling...' said Aria sheepishly. 'This development is rather unexpected, you know?'

'Ya think?!'

End result, Tsuna had to tell her club about her clan...

xxx

The chaotic future...

Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Tsuna, her no-good alternate present and future selves awakened to power by Tsuna causing a Resonated Awakening to awaken their bloodline of Dragon's Eye after explaining to them thoroughly. It caused her a lot of trouble dealing with so many worlds as well as destroying their Flame Seal, their sole ticket out of the Mafia. Her adult selves howled in regret that how they didn't know they actually have a ticket out but too late, while the present selves could still appeal to the Vindice in return for secrets.

This Tsuna caused chaos in her wake, by giving power to her future selves that they were able to lead better and smoke out problems.

But what gave rise, was their shared hatred of their father and their predecessor who made their lives hell as they got 'harmony' back in their bodies again...and used their Ki to better defend themselves against bullying.

Its trillions of worlds Aria and Yuni has seen as well. That Tsuna waited this long to get stronger herself, so she could pass her level to her selves.

xxx

'So there's people like this in this world huh?' Ryohei mused. 'And we have the chance to awaken Dragon's Gates for being among these 'white feathers'?'

'Yes. There are seven.' Tsuna affirmed as she drew on the kitchen table using mayonnaise. She drew a silhouette of a person. 'From the crown of the head to the crotch...as I point, it's Air Spirits Dragon, Metal Silk Voice Dragon at the nose, Blue Belt Wood Dragon at the neck, Green Belt Wind Dragon at the chest, Yellow Belt Fire Dragon at the stomach, Orange Belt Water Dragon at the navel, and the Red Belt Earth Dragon at the crotch. Anything different than that, are Red Feather powers unique to each family passed on by spiritual family links, not by blood.'

'And to awaken these Dragons, both Red and White Feathers must have a certain level of Ki...because Dragons eat a lot of Ki in exchange for their power. It took me and Mukuro several years just to sustain our dragons for at least an hour in a fight...my Dragon's Eye and his Air Spirits Dragon. Of course, these are not Dying Will Flames so Vindice don't give a rat's ass about it.'

'Ah...so your eyes really change...kinda like that Tiger's Eye gem when its actually a dragon's eye in your head...'

'Yes. Its a pain in the ass to use...that my family had to be mentally and spiritually mature before attempting to awaken it lest they go insane from information and sensory overload. But I had to use it today because someone spiritually called me.' Tsuna sighed. 'I have to answer. You guys are close to awakening your Dragons through your Flames...it awakened your Ki. So...train hard in your stamina and meditate to get spiritually strong as Ki is life energy composed of both. Run out...and you die. The closest is Hayato in awakening his dragon followed by Nagi. You others are impatient it would really take a lot from you to even sit your asses down to meditate for spiritual strength. Ki is not Dying Will Flames, OK?'

'Osu!'

'Hn.'

'Ahahaha, sure!'

'Awww...'

Gokudera felt elated he was first in awakening his dragon when it took him a while to generate flames...at least he's not second-last this time around!


	5. Return

Return

Sometime in summer...

Tsuna was watching from afar with Mukuro.

The battle between Ishiyumi Tessen and Nagi Souichiro by the river.

'Say, aren't you gonna have Makiko-san know that guy's true fatherhood?' Mukuro asked her.

'I was waiting for an opportunity...that all clan heads are here to witness.' said Tsuna. 'But for now, we watch two idiots.'

'Umu.' they watched until the fight ended.

'...buuut I will not yet return the stolen Gate. His heart is still with his so-called Comrades. He's kinda hotheaded, haha.'

'And idiot doesn't notice he's stolen from.' Mukuro snorted. 'We'll leave Aya to take blondie, we go to the old folk.' and they vanished.

xxx

'Hello little gamers.' Dougen greeted the two kids. 'What brings you to visit?'

'We got the number of witnesses we wanted, Dougen-sama.' said Tsuna with a smile. In her hands, was Reiki...linked to her own hair. 'Time for a blood test between Nagi Souichiro and Shoujou-dono.'

'...huh?' Makiko and Shoujou elder gaped at her. Their minds temporarily blank.

'I wouldn't cheat on my wife!' Shoujou sputtered.

'B-blood test?' Makiko asked, perplexed. 'But...I know Souichirou's father, he's...'

'...not who you think, he is.' said Tsuna, shaking her head, her eyes activating. 'Since the war between all families against 'that immortal monster' since the Siege of Osaka, he has never changed a body due to how convenient it was...ever since he killed Shoujou Tokuan and took his body for his use.' the 13 family heads gaped at her in disbelief. 'He has the ability to store his soul in his eye, and his loyal follower Inue Shindayu Noriko and their bodyguard Kagiroi Tetsuhito will protect his vulnerable form until he obtains an ideal body should his old one no longer useful. Biologically, Nagi-kun's true father is the Lost Shoujou.'

'WHAAAAT?!'

'Why wait until now to tell me that?!' Makiko cried.

'Because he keeps a constant eye on you. That's the problem.' said Tsuna. 'He got curious ever since I aided Hotaru-dono in restoring an arm he thought he hacked off and the fact that I destroyed all spells he has on you and banned him from using any jutsu on you by solidifying your defenses.'

That's right, Makiko thought. Ever since her arm was cut off that day...this child with her beautiful flames she cannot talk about, caused her Ki to flow Counter-Clockwise to cancel any jutsu cast on her, and to make it safe for her, synchronized her body with her counter-flow to survive the change of her Ki's flow. It was her sole defense and for her to be healed by Hotaru-dono again, Tsuna must be around to switch power flow before switching back. Its what protected her from her ex-husband.

It took her great lengths and trouble to be able to use her techniques again with a backwards-flowing ki. And her ki flowing backwards also meant she cannot use her Dragon's Fist anymore or risk death from invoking its power and unable to feed the Dragon.

'Right now...now is the only safest time I can tell you when his eyes are on your son instead.' she said. 'For 'the feeding' has begun.' Makiko and Dougen gasped. 'He just fed Ishiyumi Tessen to Nagi a few minutes ago and here he is now...'

'Help!' Aya cried, bringing in an injured Souichirou.

'He's doing it again...I thought he'd stop when we rescued Makiko-san from him...' Wani swore in anger.

'Tessen...he has the Orange Belt Water Dragon...no doubt the kiddo already has it.' Ishiyumi Elder can only grimace. 'Tessen treasured that Gate and now...'

'He has no idea he's been stolen from...for 'he' withheld a crucial information about Dragon's Fist.' Tsuna shook her head. 'All to trick him into feeding Souichirou-san. For now, Ishiyumi-san must realize this soon that he was stolen from, before I can make an offer. He will surely switch to our side and abandon F. But right now, no-go. Not safe.'

'Well, now's the time for that Blood Test.' said Hotaru as they all got in the cars to go to the Hospital...and while treating the injured teenagers, that test was finished a day later(because it was prioritized)...

...and a white-faced old lady faced the waiting family heads when she called them out.

'Tsuna's right...' she choked out. '67% relation to the Branch Shoujou Family.' said Hotaru-dono as two jaws dropped. 'If we get Shoujou-dono's real body from that bastard and make a comparison, it'll be a damning percentage for sure if I got this much from using the Branch DNA alone.'

'...oh my god...' Makiko sank on her knees. 'He...lied to me all these years...?'

'Of course he'll lie, he cheated and backstabbed his way to power since ancient times. That man is a beast we must put down!' Mawari spat hatefully. 'We lost so much! He bewitched my grandchild and killed my son and daughter-in-law!' he growled in vexation.

'...Makiko-dono, as family, we will gladly take you and Souichirou-kun if you wish.' said Shoujou-dono.

'And your wife might think you cheated on her as Souichirou is younger than Mitsuiro-dono.' Makiko deadpanned. 'I'm not a homewrecker even if its not what she thinks it is.'

'This also effectively revives my clan's bloodline as well.' said Shoujou-dono tearfully. 'We lost all we had no thanks to that bastard. Even our very own identity to preserve the 'family power'...we even gave up our ability to love freely out of necessity and self-preservation. I know my daughter Mitsuiro loved Kabane's grandson but it just can't happen, but now...it can possibly happen.' he sobbed. 'Makiko-dono, I wish for Mitsuiro's happiness...so your son may marry my daughter instead if you'll allow it.'

'Erm, there's In Vitro you know.' Mukuro snarked. 'Your daughter may agree for the family but the problem is the hothead. Just get some of his junk and some egg cells and have a willing surrogate mother.'

'Well, this effectively restores the Shoujou bloodline, a blessing for us all.' said Dougen. 'Did Tsuna tell you anything else, Mukuro?'

'She will come back when Tessen's realized his precious is gone.' said Mukuro wryly. 'She will also restore the Kagura Family's stolen powers at the same time. We will wait for the right timing...we will use that man's arrogance and overconfidence against him if we are careful enough. And in the event we recover Shoujou's body in the near future, we must harvest while it's fresh.' he said. 'Even if we use Souichirou's junk, there's no guarantee the child will be born with Shoujou powers due to Dragon's Fist. That's the risk, so it's the genuine article instead we must have.'

'Very well.' Mukuro vanished in illusion and left with soundless footsteps. 'Well, now how do we tell the rest of the clan without them freaking out?' Dougen wondered.

'The beginning always helps.' said Kabane-dono. 'It always does.'

'This is gonna be interesting.' said Kabuto-dono wryly. 'This is one heck of a family meeting...!'

xxx

Shin was in deep thought.

This game his cousin was playing for all their survival.

She had begged him never to fight his sister's 'duckling' as its what 'he' would want as there's a high chance he'll be stolen from.

'So kiddo, I have seen the days ahead.' said Shin as they sat by the engawa facing the garden.

'That future must remain so, Shin-niisan.' said Tsuna. 'For that monster to cease to exist for eternity.'

'Izzat right...what of this family? That is my concern as family head.' Shin told her.

'In alternate futures...Maya-nee will make the ultimate sacrifice to destroy Susanoo if my eyes never awakened as a child and I was stuck in misery in my hometown.' Shin froze at that revelation. 'But with my power and Aya-nee backing her up in that trap our ancestor prepared, she will end comatose and sleep for four years to recover from that hellish ordeal. Its the best thing we've got.'

'I see...so...we end it all?'

'Yes.'

'...as long as Maya's not dead we can settle for that.' said Shin. 'Make sure it happens.' he told her seriously. 'Your game...has no saved game.'

'Of course. I've been protecting from the shadows in return for you taking me and Mukuro in.' Tsuna smiled. 'Its the least we can do. To avoid the bad endings.' she then poked his forehead and let him see some things.

'Hooo? That's interesting.' Shin grinned nastily. 'Let them try. By the time they come, I've long prepared a counter!'

'Don't be nice OK? They really must die. We kill them and burn the body for good measure. This is the only time we can win. To end the bloodshed of the wings against a hungry monster.'

'Yeah!'

xxx

'Welcome back.' said Chrome as Tsuna returned home from her trip at night.

'Here, souvenirs.' Tsuna cheerfully took out take-out gourmet food.

'Yay!' Lambo cheered as Tsuna brought him home a lot of grapes, sweets for Chrome and books for Gokudera...but not just any book, but rather its useful knowledge for the future.

'Tokoro de Hayato~I've seen your sister looking for you in Tokyo...' Gokudera looked extremely terrified. 'So no coming out of the apartment around first week of October OK? Nagi will conceal your files in school.'

'She'll be here on first week of October...' Gokudera paled and fainted.

'Uhm...what's this about Hayato-nii's sister Tsuna-nee?' Lambo piped up.

'Ahahaha...well, when you got a big sister who terribly sucks at cooking and you're the unlucky test dummy you'd be afraid to be found again too.' Tsuna told him as Lambo paled in horror at the mention of 'sucks at cooking' and 'test dummy' in one sentence. 'And in Italy, its rude to turn down a girl's cooking, yes? He cannot turn her down even if it sucks so bad he's terrified at being her guinea pig again. She must have had other volunteers but got sued by family or something' she explained. 'It's why Hayato ran away from home.'

'Oh...'

'Someone that hopeless exists? Even I can cook even if its bland at first...' Chrome blinked owlishly.

'Well, in this world there are those who have and the have-nots.' Tsuna tut-tutted. 'They should give it up as a lost cause.'

xxx

A week later, Tsuna connected to Mukuro, telling him to meet up with her in Kyushu.

She met up with him and with his illusion abilities, rescued Makiko.

'Tsumuji Army neutralized~!' Mukuro grinned as he mind-wiped the men present and Tsuna destroyed all their cell phones...and pilfered cash from wallets and stole other things.

'Heeeey! Nice toys!' Tsuna whistled. 'Spoils of war, let's keep these!' she took out hi-tech weapons.

'Oi...' Makiko sweatdropped as Tsuna handed her two. 'These...'

'They're SABB Acetylene Gas Blades! They work nicely as swords and even as a stabbing implement but cannot chop up objects...but good enough to chop up people!'

'And we'll be doing a lot of chopping if our hand is forced.' said Mukuro wryly. 'Let's go! Tsuna will lead us to where the Lost Son is.'

'My son?'

'Nope...Mataza Juushi...Mataza Yorihira-dono's illegitimate son when the Shukyou Family went bankrupt and dissolved, Yorihira-dono unwittingly made love with a Prostitute belonging to the Shukyou Family. Juushi was born and the mother fell ill, giving him to Yorihira-dono though a blood test had to be done first before taking him in.' said Tsuna.

'Yorihira-dono has no idea what happened to Juushi when his hatred boiled. Behind his back, Juushi was bullied, hazed and humiliated by his legal son and his lackeys at home and nobody lifted a finger to help him because the one attacking was the legal heir. And when he fought back and Yorihira-dono saw him attack his son...he defended the legal unaware of what truly happened until 'that man' happened...and he took great pleasure in his revenge when he awakened the power. You can only imagine that scenario at home...and 'that man' educated Juushi about his power and his origins. Suuure he supported that walking hatred but he was being set up to be food too!'

Makiko really, really did not want to remember the old days...

'Any remnants of the Shukyou?'

'None. Only Juushi who inherited the family power, Dragon's Claw is the surviving Shukyou. The rest died from poverty ills. His mother died not long ago from AIDS.'

'I see...no wonder when Dougen-sama called, nobody showed up...' Makiko mused softly.

They flagged a certain unlucky cab driver and Tsuna pinpointed.

They stopped by the roadside and with Tsuna flying, her hands on Makiko's shoulders...

'I'll keep you synchronized since it'll be such a rush job the Dragon Claws will shred your arms! If I keep you synchronized, nothing will happen and you can safely take it!'

'My thanks!'

'The treachery is now revealed to Tessen as well...Kabuto Katsumi mocked him over it not long ago, he knows now! I sent mail to Ishiyumi-dono back in the taxi, that will be our last job about this Lost Son case!'

They traversed the woods on her guidance, and they got there in time to defend Yorihira and Aya from a berserked Souichirou. Mukuro knocked out Souichirou from behind after the two females 'silenced' the Dragon.

'Makiko-dono!'

'Phew...that was close.' Tsuna whistled.

'I'm sorry that my son has caused so much trouble.' Makiko apologized.

'Just in time I'd say.' Yorihira sighed. "As expected from the 32nd Demon Exorcist...the dragon's eaten with nothing remaining." he thought, amazed.

'Yorihira-dono...now is the time for reconciliation...between a misunderstanding that should never have happened.' Tsuna told him, her eyes active. 'You have a true monster in your house, who gave birth to this lost soul here. Because of that monster, this child's pure soul boiled and festered in hatred...and you played right into his hands...and the Tsumuji Clan paid the price for one monster's sins.' Yorihira and Juushi found themselves assaulted my memories of the past projected by Mukuro with Tsuna's guidance through their bonds.

'Stop...stop it...!' Juushi cried, not wanting to remember it all and he was afraid of this girl who was baring his soul to his father. 'You...what are you?!'

'I am 'time'.' Tsuna told him. 'Reconciliation must be had. This misunderstanding must come to an end. You should be lucky your parents truly loved you. My father was a piece of shit who wrecked his own family through his own secrets and stupidity.'

'Loved, my ass!' Juushi spat out.

'Its true.' Tsuna told him, showing him what became of his mother after leaving him to his father. His mother contracted AIDs from a client when she got her monthly checking and looked at the results in horror, that she gave him away to protect him from the contagion and never told him the truth. She lived long only because of her Ki and mournfully looking at photos of them together...and passed away last month in her apartment leaving only a will to burn her body and belongings, and disinfect her apartment.

Yorihira and Juushi were stunned stiff.

'So that's how it is...' Yorihira choked out as the images ended.

'Take your son home...for he too, realized he was betrayed by 'that man'. He's intelligent.' Tsuna told him. 'Reconcile with your clan too...and deny him of Tsumuji connections and power starting today. But to do that...I have to protect you like how I protected Makiko-dono.'

'Well, it's weird at first...but I tasted what freedom was when she did it.' said Makiko. 'You can cut him off and deny that man for good. Well, we'll be going now...we have one last job. Come, Souichirou!'

'Eh? What for mom?'

'Just come.'

'A-ah wait! I'll go get Mouki-kun and Kurei-senpai!' Aya cried.

Two days have passed...and there's less than three weeks left for the Election Tournament's Preliminary Battles...when Aya came home alone.

'Yo. I take it things went well?' Shin asked his youngest sister who came home with Mukuro.

'Yeah...but unbelievable stuff happened.' said Aya glumly.

'I can already guess.' Shin grinned. 'And where's that hothead?'

'...he's gone.' said Mukuro grimly. 'He...won't return here, nor to the school.'

'WHAT?! What happened?!' Maya yelled.

'We took the injured to Hotaru-dono's hospital.' said Mukuro. 'Tsuna and I went out for food takeout with Aya and Makiko-dono but when we get back...we got to a scene of carnage, and he was gone. Makiko-dono was so upset and howled out a name. 'Sohaku'.'

That was the plan...to keep Makiko away, they deliberately took her with Aya to protect Dragon's Eyes as well under the guise of buying food. But Nagi-boy will be the key and bait, after during the trip home, Makiko took the Dragon's Claws and Orange Belt Water Dragon from her son to return it to their owners.

Makiko was finally in on the plan and all she has to do was stay hidden until the right time as they need two Exorcists for end game to end the grief of the Takayanagi's Phoenix. The bird having lost so much blood because of one man. She wasn't too happy about it but upon seeing the future...at least her son will live and little to no casualty if done right.

A plan only very few know.

xxx

'Sorry about this, Kurei-san but we need you here.' said Tsuna as in a hidden location, is an underground base surrounded with so many spells. There was a straight underground tunnel lined up with spells until they got to a torii with seven shimenawa, and into a large living room with entertainment, and four other doors with labels 'Kitchen', 'Bathroom', 'Bedrooms and Clinic', and 'Computer Room'.

'...I feel like a sacrifice.' Kurei choked out incredulously.

'It does give that air doesn't it?' Makiko giggled. 'But indeed, it is barrier sorcery but not powered with Ki.' she noted. 'Its a stronger power.' a power she knew and felt because Tsuna has it. She used her Ki as a foundation for 'something else' which actually powers the security here.

'If it was, that bastard would have found this place.' Tsuna grumbled. 'When I informed Dougen-sama of everything, I had him plan this place out years ago. Built as a shelter to conceal the needed people until the right time to strike. Ishiyumi-kun is ahem, unwillingly here with his father as well and we'll be protecting more soon.'

'I suppose...I guess this is where we'll be here for now.' said Kurei. 'Computer Room...huh?'

'Hai. Its your weapon.' said Tsuna. 'You can help the club from here while keeping an eye on the city with Makiko-dono who can recognize incoming enemies wherein that means nobody is to go out until they're gone.'

'Umu.'


	6. Growth and Fallout

Growth and Fallout

When Tsuna's not needed...

She focuses on her Guardians, giving them all her time.

And for the summer...

...she began teaching dancing.

'Why are we dancing all of a sudden?!'

'The origin of 'fighting', is in 'dancing'.' Tsuna told them as she wore a leotard with tights as she began to dance...in a way that they began to 'see it'. 'Since ancient times, the people called gods out through music and dancing. The perMartial Arts all over the world has been controlled by beats and rhythms. Even the words 'shuffling feet', 'spacing', 'backstep', etc came from dancing. They say 'he who masters dance, masters fighting'. And the question here is do you have a stiff, rigid body? A soft one? Flexible and nimble? Many dances were created to suit all body types...and evolved into martial arts.'

'Sasagawa has a stiff body with good reflexes by default due to years of dedicated Boxing Training. Hibari has a nimble body born from Street Fighting. Hayato has a flexible, agile body. Nagi-chan and Yamamoto have flexible and nimble bodies due to baseball and Nagi-chan has it natural. Lambo-chan for now, is a blank slate as he is only five years old. His body type will come out eight years later. Mukuro is agile but stiff. And then there's myself...nimble and agile trained into it by family blood.'

'Now let's apply these bodies into dancing, shall we? Listen to these songs...and as you listen, your mind will come up with how to move in those beats and rhythms when we replay the music again when this first song is over. We will apply fists and kicks, following music this summer!'

'You show us first Tsuna-chan.' Yamamoto piped up.

'Fufu, alright, since I already know this song anyway...remember, when it's your turn, move naturally, OK? Use moves you imagine yourself doing that naturally suit the music! And you don't just move but also apply the force and power needed as if you are fighting an enemy.'

Tsuna then showed them 'her fighting' by shadow-fighting in the air while following music. First it was by martial arts...and second, through using swords.

It was a marvelous performance. Both 'dances'.

'See what I mean?' Tsuna told her awed guardians with a playful wink. 'Hibari, you're up!'

Hibari blanched at the thought of dancing as Tsuna rewound the song.

'On another note, trainees normally start slow, and quick, upbeat tunes train the body to get used to moving so quick, to execute battle form to strike quickly against veteran opponents. Its exhausting, but if you level-up your stamina and cardio training this should be a breeze but that'll take hard work and time to get there. And a lot of water as Music Training can really make you sweat and dehydration is bad. Oh, and in cases of a hot body and extreme fatigue, lightly-cool water only, not super-cold water! This will cause blood vessels to constrict and that's not good as at worst, you're going to the ER for your life! And wait for two hours and half before a shower as showering after training causes the same thing!'

They all had difficulty following the fast song.

'Fufu, it's tough at first because imagining suitable attacks and defense aside, it also make you work hard on decision-making skills, making you think on the fly real fast, while ensuring it's the best decision. In a real fight, there is no value in second place as in a real fight, if you lose, you're as good as a corpse.'

'Real fight...' Ryohei frowned.

'What happens in street brawls, are real fights. Hooligans in an alleyway fighting over something nice they both found...' Tsuna clarified. 'Fights between Yakuza. Criminals and Police, those kinds of fighting where real deaths happen or a lifelong injury. The only time fighters survive a fight after losing, is those cheap-ass sports tournaments but even then, losing feels terrible doesn't it?'

Hibari sported numerous angry veins on his head, remembering his loss against Mukuro.

'However, in a real fight should you survive, use that very loss to look at yourself. Evaluate yourself. And how to make yourself better and stronger than yesterday to redeem yourself. And that applies to other forms of loss too. Losing what you care for most and how to bounce back as moping and crying won't do you any good as it does nothing for you so a person will naturally look for ways to feel better and be cheerful again. Those who knows the pain of loss, will gain tenacity and drive to be better and stronger. And they know the pain of loss very well that the pain gets less and less as time goes by.'

'And someone here knows full well what I mean though I shall not mention their name. This person knows loss so much this person keeps bouncing back with the drive of a determined human being for their goals. That this person is training to reach their dreams. But to those who have yet to taste loss, the impact will be psychologically mind-blowing, no words can describe that blow justice...and its up to you to bounce back, or be a mental wreck unable to pick yourself up.'

'Once you master the Music Training while still keeping up your physical routine, I will call a specialist to test you.' Tsuna told them. 'This person is the strongest I know...whether everyone else likes it or not to admit it.' she giggled. 'This person is so strong even people with Red Feather powers can't win. And he's a street brawler too.'

Back in Tokyo, Tawara Bunshichi sneezed.

'Someone like that exists?! I wanna fight him!' Ryohei piped up excitedly while Hibari also looked thrilled.

'Grow up a bit more because as you are now, unless you fortified your body more with foundations you've got a one-way ticket to the ER!' she showed them an image of Bunshichi punching Fu Chi'en into a car and the impact was awesome.

Their jaws dropped.

'Oh my, he's fighting a zombie armed like the terminator?' Tsuna gulped. 'And he's not even serious, he looks as lazy as rumors says he is!'

'He's the strongest?' Hibari asked her, amazed by the man's strength.

'Among Street Brawlers worldwide and _he doesn't even know it_.' Tsuna snorted. 'He is of the same type as you, Hibari. A Cloud. But he never awakened to flames. He was using only his Ki. Had he been motivated, he could have destroyed Todou Gakuen himself by now.'

'Todou Gakuen?'

'The Paradise of Fighters...opened by the Takayanagi Clan for their family heirs to attend and STILL stay in shape. It teaches General Education still. But in place of typical History Lessons, it's History of Fighting instead. And other elective courses, even clubs are battle-oriented...and the weapons in that school are all real and deadly. The only school in Tokyo where students can carry deadly weapons dedicated to martial arts as long as its NOT firearms and bombs. Its a private school with its own private hospital that treats students for free but if you're not a student, you get charged obviously.'

'But if deadly injuries happen...' Gokudera squeaked out.

'The Hotaru Family's Dragon's Palms makes it possible to avoid a lawsuit.' Tsuna snorted. 'After a typical standard surgery, they will then use their Dragon's Palm ability to completely heal the body and there's not a trace of injury hence. Its why students are also OK with getting all banged up. My ability is a sham compared to that and the fact that I have no power in this town's hospital, you'll have to explain to your families why you're injured.'

'A sham? But you healed my sore muscles completely...' Yamamoto croaked out.

'Its a sham because I get tired when I heal...and a Hotaru Healer never gets tired thus they can keep healing and saving lives.' Tsuna told him. 'The Dragon's Palm power consumes the Ki of their patient, leaving only enough to maintain life in exchange for absolute recovery by squeezing the utmost of natural healing process. Its a type of Gate that doesn't consume their wielder's Ki. They're different from all us Red Feathers.' she said. 'I can heal but I get tired. No Healer should fall until the last patient is accounted for. It is why my healing power is a sham because after a couple dozen patients, I'll get tired...and while I rest, guess what happens to those left behind?'

'Ah...'

xxx

Tsuna counted the days.

In those three weeks...the fighting against Tessen, Juushi, Souichirou getting kidnapped and Fu Chi'en happened...three days is then spent for recovery.

And the escape of Souichirou and Kamura Shizuru is in utmost difficulty as well several days later and it's time for Mitsuomi, Shin, Maya, Mukuro and Madoka to come to battle.

One week left.

She watched with her eyes open, sending all her Ki to her Guardian to let out a massive scale attack to kill all the miko present.

'Phew, thanks for that you poser-whores, my lady troubled herself to back me up just to wipe out the lot of you...' Mukuro wheezed out, leaning on his spear like a crutch. "At this rate, I'll have to use my flames...at least I can use it without explaining what it is, otherwise I'm boned for Vendicare!"

Nobody can see Dying Will Flames unless you activated. Only a fellow flame user can see one's flames...and anybody with Dragon's Eye and Pupil like the Natsume and Enmi Clans. He cannot however, make 'real illusions' with witnesses present or get on the Vindice's shit list.

His Gate still made it possible for him to use Illusions through his Ki, his Air Spirits Dragon which is legal as any human can use Ki. But he's so pooped right now!

'That's rather impressive Mukuro...she backed you up huh?' Shin whistled. 'She flooded you with her Ki to combine with yours to save all our asses. Since when did mikos become perverted mechanical kannons anyway?! This is fucked!' he howled out while Mitsuomi, Madoka and Shizuru wondered who was this 'she'.

'Its Kago Sohaku we're talking about, expect more of this, aniue!' Maya grumbled. 'Rest for now Mukuro, unless we got more of these?!'

'Yes...we got big trouble ahead too but now's our only chance.' Shin griped as he knows the future from long ago. 'To absolutely kill him!'

If possible, he didn't want that future bittersweet ending, he'd rather kill the bastard and destroy both eyes...! Not to mention he has never forgiven that thing 8 years ago. Wherein just like many after him, he was scheduled to 'be fed' to Nagi Makiko for who knows what, until he got the truth from his cousin years later!

But first...they gotta go through a ninja squad next.

And it cannot be him facing Souhaku. He has foreseen Maya's 'death' in the hands of Kagiroi. So he'll bite back his anger for now...

Back at the apartment...

'Fuuu...can't help now...' Tsuna gasped out, wheezing on the floor, totally depleted.

'Shishou! That blast of Ki just now...!' Gokudera cried in alarm as he and Chrome rushed to her side in the living room where she collapsed.

'Mukuro needed a little reinforcement...so I sent him my Ki.' said Tsuna. 'I'd show you why after I rest up. Just put me on the couch or something.'

'Shishou...what's happening?' Chrome asked, worried for Mukuro as they carried her to the couch. Without Ki, she can't even wiggle a finger.

'A battle that will make him stronger.' Tsuna gasped out. 'Once a fighter is fully trained, he must taste many battles. For us fighters, fighting, surviving and winning these fights makes us stronger...like steel given strength in a forge. I had to help him a bit because the enemy is extremely cheating...' she scowled in annoyance. 'And hypocrites in the worst order it makes me want to puke!' she growled. 'Sooo I got really angry back there...actually, any warrior would get angry...'

'Uhm...'

'Nanda, Nagi-chan?'

'About Mukuro-san...' Chrome squirmed.

'He's OK...he's my big brother after all. We didn't just bond as Sky to Element.' said Tsuna, easing Chrome's fears regarding...relationships. 'Ever since I saved him from his so-called family with the Lawkeepers' help...we grew up together with my cousins after I ran away from home. At first the new atmosphere bamboozled him because he knew nothing but abuse from his own family and yet my relatives showed him what a family should be...he decided to be family retainer to protect the warmth he tasted from a true family. Sure my aunt and uncle are dead, but my older cousins filled up other roles out of necessity. They had to be the mature one for us and their younger sister Aya-nee.'

'Oh...'

'Orphans, huh?' Gokudera mused.

'Yup. I consider myself an orphan too since my shitty sperm donor destroyed my family with his idiocy. Mom's a depressed wreck since I ran and he failed to find me many times because the Takayanagis hid me. That bastard lied to her I was kidnapped by criminals and he's so-called coordinating with the police. He had no clue why I ran off. Has it occurred to him I ran from _him_ because of what he intends to do to me? Sky Flames are Harmony. He intends to deny me my Harmony!'

'Uhm...what happens?' Chrome asked the irritated brunette.

'Disharmony. In layman's terms, I've become extremely clumsy. My natural temperature became low but still within human medical reason but I'm susceptible to cold air from airconditioning and winter's pure hell to me. I have non-existent ability to retain school work. Being useless in academics and sports, I attracted bullies and my life was bullying and humiliation, no thanks to that piece of shit!' she spat. 'See why I ran away as soon as I went active?' she scowled.

'Sealed Flames have consequences on victims its best to put them out of their misery, it became an extremely restricted technique. Mists like yourself will be delusionally-insane unable to determine hallucination from reality.' Chrome squeaked in horror. 'Lambo-chan will die from being denied his own powers as he'll literally soften from within, a squishy death. Sasagawa will be shut down he would be no more than a vegetable as he was denied energy from his Sun Flames. Hayato will go on a berserker rampage like a category 5 hurricane, denied of the calm of the 'eye'. Hibari will disintegrate anything he touches, including his own body. Yamamoto will be prone to irrational, uncontrollable psychotic violence and urge for murder.'

'Yikes.' Gokudera gulped as they could imagine that horrifying scenario now...

'That is why...never let anyone seal you...and the only one who can seal others, including Skies...is a Sky stronger than the target. As a child I was naturally weak but now...I'm stronger than those bastards!'

It was indeed, a difficult battle. Tsuna knew that long ago.

She can rest for now.

'...how is your mother now, Shishou?' Gokudera asked Tsuna softly.

'In his idiotic bid to make her feel better, he got her pregnant again. I got a baby sister.' Tsuna snorted. 'Does he seriously think he can replace life and existence that easily? And he worded it so poorly she was blazing angry.' Tsuna smirked darkly. 'And in front of his boss, she demanded a divorce, calling him disgusting and she'll raise my sister herself if she had to. Serve him right. He himself, ruined what should have been a happy event when the doctors confirmed she's pregnant again and the whole Ob-Gyne Clinic was witness to that whole drama too. She still lives overseas, having a job as an English Teacher, teaching English online...well, it'll be a while before I see my little sister in person...she's really cute...I can only watch from a distance now...'

Gokudera translated in his head.

Being a mafiosa, her mother's taken to Italy for security...and the she-bang happened.


	7. Crucial Points

Crucial Points

On the day the Prelims began...

Chrome was nervous.

She was concealing herself, Tsuna and Gokudera. They left Lambo to a willing babysitter in Yamamoto.

And all of them, dressed in form-fitting bodysuits and a visored helmet that only their gender can be discerned, if they can see past flames.

Gokudera was also nervous.

Because as one who holds most of her secrets, its his duty to watch all that goes on here!

'I want you two to witness firsthand what goes on in here. That, is your lesson for today.' Tsuna told them.

'What about the others?'

'Yamamoto is a natural assassin...if he is ever triggered, he will fight and think like how we do. His trigger is a future fight with any of us or some random fool in town. So many alternate futures. Hibari was born in the wrong century and can only find happiness in battle as does Ryohei. They will be happy and at home with what they see here but spiritually and emotionally, they are immature and butt in where they should not so they need more growing up in a safe training environment.' Gokudera and Chrome can really see that happening in their wry thoughts. 'You two on the other hand, needs to see 'reality' in order to grow and understand why I train you with my methods. But unlike those I mentioned, you two actually have strong hearts. Lambo-chan is too young for this stuff so he's out.'

'Ah...'

'Watch. Learn and Understand as you watch battles. That is your job.'

'Hmmm...but what about the mess you left behind, shishou? You didn't make me clean it up...' Gokudera wondered.

'Meh, by the time she is discovered that insect will be feeding the worms. The Hypocrites are moving through her.'

Tsuna and her group came to Todou Gakuen to sneak up onto her and Tsuna killed her.

'I found you!' the trio turned to see an older boy with shut eyes.

'Kabane Myouun Hirohiko-dono, was it?' Tsuna acknowledged him.

'Your scent lingered on Mayutsubo...we sorta needed her...'

'Unnecessary. What you need the important people on our side already knows. **You need not lower yourself for a mere insect** for you are of higher status than she.' Tsuna told him. Her intonation as she spoke caused her guardians to shudder because her 'warrior voice' and 'mom voice' tend to be scary. 'For victory after 400 years of bloodshed will soon be at hand.'

'...who are you?'

'Fufu, you may wanna ask Shoujou-dono for that. Saying my name in this school where 'that monster' can see is dangerous.' Tsuna tut-tutted. 'Ask Shoujou-dono for details. There are spies in this school using jutsus to listen. Kago Sohaku is a sorcerer after all. A sorcerer trying hard to be a warrior and committed crimes, betrayals, use and be discardeds to name a few...but in the end, he's just a damn ghost with magic.' Tsuna stated darkly. 'But a dangerous ghost nonetheless...we need to strike at the right time, when his arrogance and overconfidence is at its peak...then we can stop our wings from bleeding and shedding feathers at long last.'

'I hope you're right...every generation has sacrificed so much already.' Kabane sighed. 'I'll have to tell Mitsuomi this.'

'He doesn't know yet. The smaller number that knows, higher chances of success. More people, leaks are possible. Hotheads cannot know.'

'...I'll take your word for it. Your ki is steady and solid. You're not lying as liars tend to have wavering Ki.'

'I have no reason to lie.'

'What're you doing here though kid?'

'I am making my students see how we roll while ensuring nobody sees our faces. They are 'new blood', you see?'

xxx

'Who was that guy?' Gokudera asked, while Kabane left them.

'One of the Red Feather Clans, the Kabane Family. They have this painful tradition that when one becomes a clan head, they have to be blind. They claim that light shackles their powers.' Tsuna shuddered. 'Traditionally, the grandchild does that painful job, but due to murders eight years ago, Hirohiko-dono became Head at an early age. He literally stabbed his own eyeballs to blind himself.'

'Geh?!'

'Thanks to that, he's crazy strong so perhaps there's truth to being traditionally blind fighters...but only a Kabane can pull that off. And in the past, my maternal relatives, the Kabane, the Shoujou and Nagi pulled a covert operation and worked together. Our families have close bonds hence...that of blood.'

'Oh...'

'Welp, the fights will end soon. Let's go back to our hotel. We have a job to do tonight.'

'A job?'

'I will ensure no blood from a feather will spill tonight.' Tsuna was confident in her visions and ability, but anything can happen, that's the thing.

'Shishou, why do you kill?' Chrome asked her worriedly.

'I told you...our 12 families are at war with one monster who devastated us all so much. For his greed and thirst for what's never his. That pain lives in our blood. This silent war...everyone must work to put an end to our pain so the future won't feel this pain of loss as we all have.' Tsuna told them sadly. 'When I became a Natsume...when my Dragon's Eyes awakened...I felt all that pain and grief. When before my awakening, I was just like you guys...a normal kid.' she said softly. 'Inheritance isn't always money, land and position of power afterall. As a Red Feather, I am obligated to help out. I don't want you guys or my future kids to inherit this 'pain'.'

'Stay in this hotel room tonight. Today's gonna be tricky...'

'Eh?'

'Do not go outside until I say it's safe. It's why I ordered up Room Service for you guys. War is at hand. Streets not safe.'

'B-but shishou, you gonna come back alive?!' Gokudera sputtered out.

'I will. Because while my job is to ensure no more feathers dies...I have battles I must win as well. Dying is out of the question. I told you...there is no value in second place.' she said. 'Shut all windows. No matter what you feel, DO NOT LOOK OUTSIDE. That monster must not have our flames!'

xxx

Takayanagi HQ...

Tsuna lay in wait.

'Oh, you're here kamen shoujo.' Kabane greeted. 'Why are you here?'

'To prevent deaths.' said Tsuna flatly. 'We feathers shed enough feathers. Its time we put a stop to that, don't you think? Don't underestimate Nagi Souichirou when he comes here with Takayanagi...for the minute he's here...it's 'not him' anymore.'

'Possession's got that far?'

'Yup.'

'Well, shit...'

'Go all out OK? I'll be focusing my power to ensure the feathers survive this shit. We will deny him our lives while we beat the crap out of him.'

'That's fine with me kiddo~!' Kabane grinned.

'Ah, that bastard boss of yours...I wanted to hire Tawara-san when this war is over but he just had to kill him.' Tsuna sighed mournfully. 'My students are looking forward to meet him too.' she moped.

'Its fate...borne from history.' said Kabane. 'Its destiny and they knew it.'

'Tch...Shin-san and Maya-san are both out of commission too...darn.'

'Ah, they're here. But as death is possible...may I at least, know your name, kamen shoujo?'

'...Natsume Tsuna.' Tsuna removed her helmet, showing him her active eyes. 'Related to my cousins by maternal line though I have a different surname. I've used different names to hide from people but tonight, this is my true identity.'

'I see...then, let's fight together. We'll win our own battles.'

'Hai. Nobody will die today if I can help it.' Tsuna swore. 'And you really didn't ask Shoujou-dono?'

'Couldn't find him and the family...Mitsuiro said her family had gone into hiding. Not even she knew where.' said Kabane.

They allowed Masataka to pass...but that was it.

Kabane then fought Souichirou...while Tsuna has her own battle...assassinating a certain Miko and burned her corpse.

'I'm pretty sure even Hell is wondering what to do with you for your crimes, whore!' Tsuna spat before facing the woman's bodyguards. 'Your whore is now gone. Now...freedom...or death? Choose.' she told them coldly, making Reiki out of her hair.

'Eeep...'

'Oh, nevermind, death it is.'

'W-wait! Wait!'

In a golden flash of speed, she killed all the monks.

'You'll be nuisances later. You gotta die. And this is a war we must win to vindicate everyone. That we all finally got justice. The deaths caused by this bitch in the name of Kago Sohaku, Inue Shindayu Noriko!' Tsuna spat hatefully as the other men of Takayanagi can only stare, dumb with shock. 'What are you doing? Flee! You cannot survive what's coming next! The only one to die will be that damn ghost and not us!'

And all hell broke loose as Tsuna dared not look outside as she saved the Kabane siblings from 'Susanoo'.

For if she saw the illusion of the dragon outside, her ki will be taken. Her ki laced with her Sky Flames.

She was snatched by the Vindice. She felt the coldness of Vendicare.

'Whoops, that was close.' Bermuda mused. 'The nightmarish things you showed us years ago...it's really happening.'

'I'm just glad I got obedient students.' Tsuna sighed as behind them, were the sleeping Lambo, Yamamoto, Hibari and Ryohei. 'Hayato and Nagi will know never to look outside. But after he 'eats', I gotta go back.'

'...you're serious about this?'

'Yes...or my blood as a Natsume will never shut up. This resonating cry for all those crimes towards our families four centuries ago. Not until all we twelve clans gained justice and vindication. I could care less about Vongola right now! This fight is more important than their useless issues! This is the only era all of us will be free from this monster!'

When the amplification ended...Tsuna went back after safety is determined. 'Please drop me on top of Makiko-dono after she uses her fist on that thing! I need to synchronize with Dragon's Fist as planned!'

They did just that and Tsuna let loose her full powers there as her hands are on Makiko's shoulders.

'Dougen-sama, boys! Buy us time!' Tsuna cried. 'We need only a minute, please!'

As one, the people in the room acted to distract Susanoo away from Makiko who gathered enough ki...to stab Maya in the chest. The force was enough to tear her entire bodysuit apart and her helmet disintegrated, showing her identity.

It was so she can live again as Amaterasu. That massive Ki was needed to bring back Maya. And for Souichirou to come back.

She was the key to end this war.

'Huff...huff...jeez...that took a lot out of us...' Tsuna gasped out as Maya woke from her sleep from comatose, from fighting Souhaku back in the tunnels.

'But we got what we wanted. Hope.' said Makiko, her eyes darkening as she was turning to ash to Tsuna's horror as this was not in her plans. 'Robe her, dear. Its not good for her to be so bare.'

'Speak for yourself, coming out here in a bunch of metal and underwear!' Tsuna choked out. 'This wasn't supposed to happen, this was supposed to work like I saw in my visions! You're not supposed to die today!' she cried in horror.

'I absorbed enough ki to still cause my death in order to save my son and Maya-san. To give him the upper hand in his body.' said Makiko as she was disintegrating. 'Souichirou...is my only treasure after all...' she smiled as she was disappearing fast. 'You'll understand when you're a parent someday...Tsuna. You got to do what you got to do for the ones you love. No matter the cost.'

And she was gone, with one less Exorcist left in this world and one lost warrior, was what everyone thought in grief.

'MAKIKO-DONO!'

'That's enough, Tsuna.' Maya told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. 'You've done well. You wanted to defy fate by saving as much as you can...but some things just can't be helped. It's her choice.' she said. 'Her battle will continue inside Susanoo...while it's my job to support them...while we survive this rampaging beast due to inner battles!' she said as they faced the unstable Susanoo that wavered because of Makiko's absorption of massive amounts of stolen Gates and ki, and her death.

Tsuna picked up one of Isuzu's anki and formed Reiki out of her hair...and cut her hair off, giving the sword to Maya.

'Maya-nee, here. This should be fine as long as it's not near that Gate, right?'

'Aa. Aya has the real thing, I kinda need my own copy...' Maya grinned. 'Ready?'

'Hai. Besides...the Jyuukenbu has been active~' Tsuna grinned malevolently, showing the whole room flashes of what's happening inside Souichirou. 'And all these years since Shin-niisan let me touch Reiki, I left traces of 'myself' in the sword, in Iyo-sama our ancestor!'

'What's going on, girl?!' Isuzu demanded.

'For Kago Sohaku's 'true death' to come, three crucial things must happen! I killed 'that dog' Inue Shindayu Noriko! The second is that Reiki must be harpooned into Kago Sohaku's soul itself so he can never leave! A battle will then take place in the spiritual plane within Susanoo's body and we have to bet everything to these guys and Maya-nee to absolutely kill him in both body and soul! In the meantime, someone who is Tsukuyomi must fight Susanoo here in the real world in order to deliver the power needed to activate Reiki from within but who the hell is that here?!'

Silence...

'That would be me.' came Masataka's bold claim. 'I've known him the best.'

'Masataka?!' Dougen squawked out. Tsuna eyed Masataka who looked at her with fierce gaze.

'Tis befitting. His spirit is worthy.' Tsuna praised Masataka. 'No man or woman with a 'Gate' must fight Susanoo. It should be someone who has no Gate.' she said. 'The third...with Sohaku trapped, Nagi Kengo Souichirou must hunt and absorb demons to create further spiritual instability for Sohaku's hold to weaken. We won't be seeing him for a while...until then, get stronger Takayanagi Masataka. Everyone here must forge you for the final battle. Then while you fight...Maya-nee and I will do the rest in the spiritual plane.'

'How long we've yearned for this day, little gamer.' Dougen chuckled in manic glee. 'Our 400 years of pain will soon end. We've spent years planning for this day. Masataka, you're in for a little hard work.' he said, facing his younger son.

'You have decided to become Tsukuyomi.' Mitsuomi stated. 'Prepare for the role.'

'The final battle is next year, at spring.' said Tsuna. 'We have about six months.' she quipped.

'That should be enough.' said Mitsuomi. 'But anyway, how long will you two girls stay nude?'

Awkward silence...

'Kyaaaa!' Maya freaked out.

'...not my fault I got nude...' Tsuna mumbled. 'Anyway Maya-nee, go find some curtains or something, I'll be OK. Nobody's interested in me unless they're a natural pedo or something.' she handwaved lazily while sitting on some rubble she could comfortably sit on.

'AS MY COUSIN GET DRESSED TOO!' Maya shrieked angrily.

That was news to them. They all thought the only Natsumes left were Shin, Maya and Aya. They hadn't known there's a fourth!

xxx

Kuzunoha General Hospital...

Tawara Bunshichi was not dead as they thought, but he really needed the ER, stat. This was to Mitsuomi's relief as he thought he killed a friend out of fate. However, they had to fix his body first before Tsuna heals him because at his state, Dragon's Palm has a large chance of killing him.

'You've done well, Mukuro.' Tsuna visited Mukuro in his hospital room, dressed in her kimonos at home in the Natsume Estate. He was rather banged up.

'Kufufufu...I have to do at least this much, Tsuna.' said Mukuro with a wincing smile. 'We're about to end this battles and we can be ourselves again.'

'Yeah.'

'...what happened to your hair?' Mukuro noted his Sky's drastically-short hair it was a bob that now barely reached her neck

'I had to cut it to give Maya-nee a weapon you know.'

'Ah, you turned your hair into Reiki.' Mukuro mused. 'It was why you can calmly walk around without a weapon but now your trump card is gone...'

'Nah, I can regrow it back quickly, don't you worry about it!' Tsuna winked. 'It's just hair and not an arm or a leg! Your fight has ended and soon, its my turn to fight for real.' she said.

'Yeah. With the Mafia.' Mukuro scowled. 'Some things just can't be helped because of another drunk bastard from the future.'

'It cannot be helped indeed...however~' Tsuna grinned. 'We can always send our minds to one individual instead, no? We don't even have to go ourselves.'

'Sou da ne...can you do it?'

'Yeah. The only thing we can't avoid is being located and by then, we're super-ready!' Tsuna grinned. 'We can fight back.'


	8. Lessons and Exorcists

Lessons and Exorcists

Back home in Namimori...

Mukuro has to stay in the apartment after leaving the Hospital.

'It's safe here right now.' said Tsuna. 'I blanketed this town under a Sky Haze because Nagi's going around absorbing what powers he can get in Japan, before he goes westward. I am hiding all of us here, right now. We will restrict ourselves to physical training to be safer or have that unwanted encounter with Susanoo.'

'Will Nagi reach Italy, boss?' Gokudera asked Tsuna.

'Iya, he can't get that far...the only countries with active Gates are Japan and China, but there are Ki-based superpowers worldwide. He and Kago Souhaku cannot absorb non-ki powers but sadly Dying Will Flames also fall under that category which is why until I say it's safe, do NOT use your powers or get killed after being stolen from. Until next spring...it's not safe in this world. The Vindice has ordered all Mafia Clans to use Sky Haze and stay inactive in flame-usage until the end of spring next year, knowing of Susanoo even they can't kill. Until Tsukuyomi eradicates Susanoo it's not safe. And Mukuro is here with us because if shit happens, I'm the last Natsume left...I can't even watch the fight up close.'

'...and I'm family retainer.' Mukuro chuckled. 'My duty is to the family.'

Retainer, Gokudera thought, if the Takayanagi Phoenix retained their beliefs of the warrior's way, is that a retainer or vassal provided services, especially military, to a lord who in return offered protection and land. In Japan during the Edo period, retainers were usually provided with a stipend, a certain amount of rice, instead of a specific amount of land. This turned Japanese retainers into bureaucrats who were loyal and able administrators.

But in today's modern society, Mukuro was rescued by Tsuna as soon as she awakened her eyes as a child. She gave him a home and a normal life through her distant maternal relatives, and a good chunk of the Estraneo fortune in exchange for his loyalty and duty to the family. Mukuro was seven years old when he began education and one of the world's wealthiest teenagers by civilian standards, owning enough for ten generations to live in spoiled, pampered comfort. That was what took the place of 'the stipend' without the Natsume's spending a dime and Mukuro's a master Housekeeper, Mastered Washoku and Yoshoku with the help of Dragon's Eye because of the clan's psychometry abilities, Accountant, Manager and a Bodyguard, being a Spear Expert. If anything happens to the cousins, his duty is now solely to Tsuna to ensure survival of the bloodline.

He wondered how to be a future right-hand man since Mukuro's pretty much gotten the spot.

He aimed to learn under Mukuro about being a right-hand man.

'Right-Hand Man you say? That's not an easy job that my being a Retainer is much, MUCH easier.' Mukuro chuckled at the younger boy. 'Much like how the Cosa Nostra has the Don and next to him but not behind him, the Underboss. The Underboss must function as an equal, or a foil to the Don, and capable of managing the organization incase the Don fell ill or away on a trip, or taking regency until the heir is fit enough to take over.'

'That means if you really aim to be Number Two, you must master everything a Don has to do. Not only that, you must know each other very well and work in sync to keep an organization afloat while covering each other. Sometimes, you must possess skills and knowledge the Don doesn't know and the Don covers his back with skills and assets the Right Hand doesn't have. And those are a lot of fields, and enough workload to make even a grown man cry.' he snorted.

'You _think_ I'm Number Two? Hah, _I'm actually **No.3**_ in the Natsume Clan due to my jobs.' Mukuro pointed out with a grin. 'It's Tsuna who's the Underboss under Shin-niisan, the boss of our family if we go by that route. You'd best ask her as she is ensuring our clan survives because Shin-niisan can sometimes be a real hothead.'

'Oh...'

'However, while we can certainly teach you, once you master everything, a big decision must be made...and you will know when the time comes, Gokudera Hayato.' Mukuro purred silkily in amusement. 'It's a choice to a question you will soon come to know once you master everything. Go ask Tsuna about Number Two lessons.'

'A...choice?'

'Yup. I cannot tell you nor will anyone else tell you. It's a question your heart will ask someday while you stay here learning and training.'

Thus Gokudera pondered on that, as he went to ask Tsuna about it but she already has a knowing look on her face. Then again, she knows things ahead of time and indeed, the right person to ask for lessons. However, she gets stuff they have no idea where she gets it from.

'Oh these? I have to ask Donna Giglio Nero for this stuff, I paid for it of course.'

'YOU KNOW THE GIGLIO NERO BOSS?!' Gokudera howled in a high-pitched voice in shock.

'Why, we talk every night you know, with my spirit in the Ancestral Mansion of that Family.' Tsuna shrugged. 'We talk about the future a lot since we can see ahead.'

'Ah...'

'She's a nice lady.' Tsuna smiled. 'But still capable of fucking with those who tries to fuck with her. Seeing ahead really helps with that, see?'

Once Bunshichi was out of hospital at around November...

'Man, I never thought I'd be here to teach and train.' said Bunshichi as he arrived in Namimori due to being hired by Tsuna.

'Well, I have two boys in need of your help as I cannot train anyone in fist fights.' said Tsuna as she greeted him by the bus stop outside town and they began walking together, him following her lead. 'Ryohei and Kyoya need you.'

'What about the others? I heard from Dogen-sama you got three more.'

'Hayato's not suited for being an External Fighter. He's more of an Internal Fighter type so he learns under me. And being a swordswoman myself, Takeshi learns under me and his father as well. Lambo's only five years old so hell no, and Nagi-chan learns under Mukuro in Spearmanship. And this Nagi is cuter, not that Nagi traipsing about the world as Susanoo.'

Bunshichi laughed at that.

'Sorenishitemo...this town feels a good kind of weird.' he commented appreciatively. 'No matter where I go, I get the chills like Death is behind me _because_ of _that_ Nagi. Yet here I feel safe.'

'Well, I'm keeping this town safe. I call it 'the harmony haze'.' said Tsuna with a grin. 'I conceal the ki in this town so if he ever passes by, he'll feel nothing _but_ that 'safe' feeling. But this town is useless for the power-hungry parasite in that poor guy.'

'Well, any rules?'

'No ki usage until end of spring next year. Body skill and fighting skill, spatial awareness, reaction time and reflexes as well as common sense and self-preservation sense which these two idiots lack, and I cannot teach that for obvious reasons, if we go by our way of thinking.'

Bunshichi understood. Japan takes senpai-kohai seriously and stuff, particularly for warriors like them.

'Mm. How much is my pay?'

'By the end of Midsummer next year...free meals, room and a pay of 30 million yen.' Bunshichi spit-sprayed, effectively wasting a just-lit cigarette before turning his head towards her quickly without getting whiplash somehow.

'Holy fuck! Where'd you get that money?!'

'I spent years winning grand prize lotteries by cheating, and having my legal guardian back then Dogen-sama help me withdraw money in exchange for a cut as he pretends to be the winner in my stead.' Tsuna grinned shamelessly. 'I have been the clan Breadwinner as Shin-niisan is too young to work with this war mess to worry about and I got us about 7 billion yen in our family accounts, and I got my own personal hundred millions too separate from the clan money.'

'Hot damn, girl!' Bunshichi freaked out. This kiddie's damn rich that she can effortlessly throw thirty mil at him!

And so...

'So Kyoya-senpai, Ryohei-senpai, meet your teacher, Tawara-shishou!' Bunshichi is a tall young man with big muscles whom the kids met...at the local junkyard.

'Uwoooo! You must be an extreme man!' Ryohei gasped out as he and Kyoya can only look on, wide-eyed. His appearance alone screams POWER!

'Heh, I'm extremely extreme.' said Bunshichi as he got into a fighting stance. 'As a greeting, take your teacher's beloved first punch!' and he punched two times in fast blurs they hardly saw his right arm move. He didn't move a step yet Kyoya and Ryohei still got punched so hard and sent them both flying at about twenty meters away, luckily they hit nothing in the junkyard. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo and Chrome were in shock.

'Holy crap! They still got sent flying and he didn't even touch them!' Gokudera cried, eyes popping out.

'He didn't even move a step nor used Ki as this town is under a Ki ban to hide from Susanoo too...' Yamamoto croaked out in shock. 'That was solely compressed air-force attack!'

'Exorcist Tawara or Double-Impact Tawara.' Mukuro stated as Ryohei and Kyoya puked up stomach juices and a bit of blood while crouching in pain. 'He is the strongest man born once in a century. He is just solely a street fighter with just his ki and he didn't bother training for a Gate, but his fighting genius is unmatched. He can even defeat all Red and White Feathers but he's just lazy to since Phoenix Politics are none of his business and he likes it that way.' he explained to the other guardians. 'He maximized his natural physical abilities that using just muscle alone is enough to kill a guy, what more about if he infuses himself with Ki? He can wreck a building on his own with just fists.'

'Oi oi, my ears are burning!' Tawara chuckled, pink-faced in sheepishness as his reputation certainly gets around as the two boys got up, fire in their eyes. 'But that sums it up!'

'Have fun with your new teacher in the junkyard boys!' Tsuna beamed happily. 'The rest of us goes about as usual!'

And so...the two boys took to training under Bunshichi every after school, though Kyoya skips said school just to meet Bunshichi because he really hated losing.

'What do you think of the boys, Bunshichi-san?' Tsuna asked on dinner at the first day.

'Welp, I got a lot of work to do on these two idiots.' said Bunshichi as while the kids have normal-sized plates and bowls, his was twice the size. 'They're full of energy, have no idea what to do with it that one's excitable and the other a ball of rage.' he said. 'They are both impulsive with tunnel-vision, eager to rush into things, and a crap-ton more crap I have to deal with I wanna ask for a pay raise if they fail to mature before set deadline.' he said. 'But why midsummer?'

'Because my stinking past will catch up to me.' Tsuna grumbled. 'And my destiny is predetermined with no way out. The most I could do, was help my other selves in parallel worlds by connecting to them psychically. I can only delay the inevitable.'

'Your past huh? Something out of Shonen Manga or something?'

'I wish it wasn't.' Tsuna scowled. 'By the time you leave at Midsummer next year, an unwanted visitor talked with Shin-niisan and that's how that person found me within 24 hours.' she sighed gloomily. '-In turn, people behind that person who have been looking for me for years found me too. I have allies who enjoys making their life difficult but...by then, I have no choice as the last heir left. At least my allies made their lives hell in looking for me and paid a big price which is my consolation prize.'

'Delay huh? I can see that. You don't wanna be heir to something?'

'I hell don't!' she snapped, grumpily put the bowls of soups down. 'The reason I have a midsummer deadline was because so this person won't see you with me because he WILL drag you in my mess by crook.' Bunshichi balked at that.

'Oi Tsuna, don't spill the Miso Soup, I just cooked it!' Mukuro complained while taking a plate of rolled eggs by the countertops to put on the table.

"Well, looks like things are complicated for the little cousin." Bunshichi thought with a snort. She trains her friends as she can't fight alone. She needed all help she can get.

During his stay with the kids, he watched as Gokudera trains physically while consuming strange herbal concoctions Tsuna makes him drink instead of tea. Apparently, Detoxifying Formulas against POISON due to uncured poisoning in childhood when he asked Gokudera.

Lambo, the little kid, was into physical training as well. Well, most clans start their kids young...but he was a foreign kid under Tsuna's care and tutelage.

Nagi-chan, the other girl, was a sweet, shy girl who was with Tsuna as of this year early in spring before school year started. She's learning Spearmanship after a full-body workout and eating a lot...

Yamamoto was the most dangerous of the students. He has the air of a _hitman_. Even if the guy was a happy-go-lucky Mr. Smiles. But when holding a bokken...hell yeah.

What these kids have in common that he's also forced to do? Downing a lot of vitamin pills and supplements he was pretty sure they're nutritionally-complete that puberty's doing them real great and he feels better already. Then again, warriors in the past researched and downed herbs for the sake of a powerful body as well.

Tsuna takes care of everyone in the household, taking charge of everybody that even while training, she ensures they still live normal lives such as enjoying the TV and other things. Mukuro also takes care of the house, being the Natsume Retainer.

Summer came...that Bunshichi was sure he'll get sick of luxury fare as Tsuna served seafood he can only DREAM of having. His family may run a Rice Shop but not even they were willing to overspend on Eel, both fresh and saltwater kind, Ayu and Uni, with Muskmelons once a week as a treat. These brats eat classy! Summer and Autumn were the most harrowing times of the year, triple the workout, because at winter, snow or not, they'll rest their bodies as it's painful to train in the bitter cold.

Winter was also when he really got to know the five other brats.

He had known of Tsuna and Mukuro through Shin. When Tsuna awakened her father's bloodline combined with the Dragon's Eye, the Enforcers of 'that side' guided and warned her not to use that among civilian public or else. It was how she rescued Mukuro by telling said Enforcers what's going on. Since Mukuro was spiritually bound to Tsuna and came from 'that side' too, he joined the Natsume clan as a retainer while having a normal childhood after a period of hell in his family's own hands. He was loyal to Tsuna because she outed his family that led to his rescue. Shin only knows that much, as the Enforcers forbade them from talking about 'that side'. But Shin feels it's a can of worms not worth the trouble knowing about.

Due to Tsuna's unusual powers with the family eyes, she was comparable to the family ancestor, Natsume Iyo as no Natsume can see into the future except for her and now Tsuna herself has the ability that the Natsume and Takayanagi Dogen were prepared beforehand for the coming shitstorm years in advance, unlike the other clans who had to quickly adjust and adapt to the situation. And through psychic connection, Shin can temporarily see what Tsuna sees!

Nagi's from a neglectful household because of a bitchy career mom who's a famous celebrity who married a just-as-neglectful stepfather who's a career businessman, high-ranking in a company. Cue a babysitter who's only in it for money and free food, yeah, that's not psychologically healthy for a kid, so Tsuna's making up for the slack in order for Nagi to learn what she missed out on. Things she should have learned as a child. You don't call raising a kid feeding and bathing and call it a day! In fact, when Nagi disappeared from Tokyo, there's no Missing Person's posters!

Gokudera acts like a submissive subordinate to Tsuna, and WHY?!

Tsuna would tell him NOT to ask about Gokudera and Lambo for his own sake. He obliged.

Yamamoto is the semi-normal person in this bunch and yet he's a natural hitman...that's sorta messed up.

He had to be the common sense in the house now, and giving the kids some wisdom he picked up over the years to set the brats straight since he couldn't leave them by midsummer next year the way they are now.

"I suppose this has gotta be parental experience shit." he thought as he had to help Tsuna and Mukuro parent these messed-up bunch. That way he has no regrets when his contract is over.

When the Fated Battle came, Tsuna and Mukuro had to leave with Bunshichi and they had to knock out Lambo with good reason. He's a troublesome brat. The kids saw the future through Tsuna with Mukuro making a psychic projector out of her. Reason why she had to leave, so Maya won't die and instead, be in a period of comatose as planned. Though the boys were horrified at having to see the girls naked in Nagi Souichiro's spirit world. They watched TWO 'screens'. At first it's focused on Susanoo-Nagi VS Masataka, until 10 minutes into the fight, second 'screen' showed that in the Natsume Temple...the girls all disrobed as their souls left their bodies for their final battle.

They succeeded in the Natsume Family Temple at a high price. Masataka losing a good chunk of his right forearm and Maya in a coma that Shin had to rush his sister to a makeshift Life Support Facility inside a modified truck for the Hotaru Clan to act on her while his other sister and cousin were tended to by Mukuro who dressed them back up.

xxx

Midsummer...

'Mmmm~ lookin' good, brats.' Bunshichi grinned as they do NOT look 13-15. At all. Kyoya was the oldest being 16. But he was a stubborn little shit who won't leave Namichuu and takes online courses for High School.

The boys except for the toddler and Mukuro who's been-there-done-that gained bodies befitting a warrior specializing in their fields. As for the girls, they're budding beauties!

'I can leave knowing you brats will do OK.' he said as by his feet was his bag. He was paid 50 million because Tsuna knew he 'did more' than contract demands as she had foreseen, tricky kid. His money was under his deliberately-smelly laundry so checkpoint won't dig any more further to see those crisp wads of bills.

'He's gone but...who's coming?' Gokudera asked as Bunshichi boarded a bus for Tokyo, carrying his bag and a large bento to eat on the way back home.

'Uggghh...the most dangerous and irritating known shit for an Arcobaleno...Reborn.' Mukuro griped, pinching his nose.

'Ehhhh?!'

Reborn is a known Associate of the Vongola Family. But with his high status, he's more than a typical Associate that he has the right to charge Exorbitantly for his services, and turn down jobs he doesn't like. All Arcobaleno have that privilege. They can pretty much do anything they want to get things done and they know it.

Tsuna and Mukuro utterly dreaded this future.

xxx

Tokyo, Natsume Residence...

Reborn was facing Natsume Shin in lunch time, both being served Honzen Ryori Washoku by Aya on black laquered trays with delicate, fine sand art. It's obviously EXPENSIVE.

'...its such a work of art I feel terrible destroying such a picture.' said Reborn appreciatively.

'Well, we eat seasonal balanced sensationalism.' said Shin. 'For health's sake while adhering to cultural values. Yoshoku's tasty but for a traditional clan like ours, no good for developing a strong body, equivalent of junk food.'

This, Reborn thought, is seasonal balanced sensationalism of washoku?

'Tsuna's eaten such fine food daily...damn.' Reborn whistled. 'If I go to a restaurant for this, I'll pay for it through a large hole in my wallet.'

'That's true, but those extortionist restaurants can't compare to our skills.' Shin sneered. 'Not that we'd tell anyone that of course.' Reborn snorted at that as Aya poured Sake for the men. That means these guys eat luxuriously every damn day.

'Hehe...you knew that I'll be coming here today that you basically had this young lady greet me and take me here for lunch. Even the tray was modified for my size.'

'We've long since known that you'll be here for Tsuna.' said Shin as Reborn gave him his focused attention at that. 'Tsuna...she foresaw her future the moment she awakened her power at five effing years old. She begged the people she called Enforcers to delay it for her as much as possible as running away was impossible.' he said, taking a sake sip. 'Makes me wonder what sorta crazy society you guys are from that I can never ask, but feel knowing ain't worth the trouble that comes after.'

'Glad you know.' Reborn smirked. These people have common sense at least, as the situation is the epitome of 'curiosity kills the cat' without the 'satisfaction brought it back' part.

'Well, being a psychic makes one sensitive.' Shin said sardonically. 'All we know is Tsuna and Mukuro hate the very idea of it.'

'Mukuro?'

'Her vassal even if she shared him with us as our Family Retainer.' said Aya. 'Rokudo Mukuro. She rescued him from a family that experiments on children inhumanely.'

'Ah, that boy I was informed about.'

'Mm.' Shin nodded. 'You found Tsuna how?'

'Because of being a runaway, we looked at the streets of Japan first. Down to the last nook and cranny that took years.' said Reborn. 'She wasn't even in the Foster System which means nobody has her in families unrelated to us.' he began. 'Yet when we finally decided to check Family Trees and the Census...we learned that her mother, Sawada Nana has a grandmother named Natsume Takara and as the Census is always updated, we narrowed it down to age and bingo. Nine years ago, Tachibana Tsuna existed out of the blue, labelled 'adopted'. And as school records are computerized these days, the rest, is easy. We found her in Namimori again. But I decided to talk to you first.'

'I want to know what kind of girl my future student is.'


	9. Ciaossu! I am Reborn

Ciaossu! I am Reborn

Namimori, at 6 am...

Reborn arrived, after leaving Tokyo at midnight. Takes six hours to get here after all.

He got off the bus stop and made his way to Namichuu to find out where Tsuna lives.

Upon getting the address, he made his way to the Manshon where she lives. He transformed Leon into a sticky-pad climbing tool just to get to the balcony. Upon getting there, he saw an annoying familiar face. Lambo. "Great, why is this brat here?" he sighed in exasperation. Not only that, he also saw a sweet-looking cute young girl with crazy-long bluish-purple vibrant hair helping Lambo brush his curly hair. Her hair is shoulder length, bangs framing her forehead and a bit of her cheekbones in a himecut wearing the summer uniform.

He snuck in, looking for the kitchens and saw another surprising face. Gokudera Hayato whom he intended to be Tsuna's Storm Candidate. He was washing rice, while Tsuna and Mukuro were doing rapid-speed food prep...and he had to dodge a paring knife twice.

'Not bad, Arcobaleno.' Mukuro purred and its clear that two out of three teens were none-too-happy in seeing him, and NOT happy with what's coming. Shin did say Tsuna despised her past and future because of 'the other side'. Well, a new name to call it as Underworld is too obvious a euphemism as even a civilian will think Underworld = **Mafia**.

'Uggh, great. Why couldn't the delay be longer?' Tsuna groaned as Reborn smirked.

'Eh? Reborn-san is finally here?' Gokudera piped up, turning to look. His hairstyle was no longer a Shamal-Copy. His hair is now parted from the left, cut in a layered shaggy way that looked cool and suits him well. He is also quite bigger and taller now, is he really 15?

Goodness knows he should also say if Mukuro is 16 and Tsuna's really 14...they don't look the part. At all, if not for their faces and small signs that they're younger than how they look.

Tsuna also benefited well from her mixed ethnicity though her beauty was 3/4 asian 1/4 italian. The italian part being the shape of her eyes and hair color. The rest was japanese beauty. She has medium ash-brown hair and dark brown eyes. Due to her ability, her eyes are no longer innocent like a typical girl. She was now similar to the Giglio Nero Bosses in that regard. Her body is also petite with narrow shoulders, but with flared hips for the sake of toned, but shapely legs. The girl in the other room was the same with well-manicured fingers, but a chest size smaller and slightly skinnier.

Tsuna's hair is also ridiculously long. By-the-knees long bound at the tip with navy blue ribbons, making quite, the extreme low pigtails. Her hair was also gorgeous, being thick and vibrant in color looking like sllk curtains.

'Boss, does this mean...' Gokudera asked and Reborn happily approved of Gokudera choosing her as he wanted, but for how long has he been here now?

'Yeah. Fucking Vongola, and fuck that old man and that thing I had to call father.' Tsuna grumbled. Reborn then sat on the table, cross-legged.

'I still wonder to this day about something, Tsuna.' said Reborn, wanting to know why she had quite a grudge.

'Why I hate those two? They were gonna seal me at five years old!' Tsuna griped at him crossly. 'That would have sentenced me to the life of a cosmic joke! My intellect and body balance shot to hell! And considering how people are cruel to those they deem inferior to them, my life would have been miserable!' now that, Reborn and Gokudera did not know. Gokudera was stunned by the revelation. 'Given how bad things are, mother didn't love me anymore, doing just the bare minimum at me and has no hope for me. I was all alone and friendless in a town that thinks badly of me with no support that kids have legal license to bully me because of the seal! And let me guess, they didn't tell you that, didn't they?!'

Reborn wasn't too happy.

'They did not.' yup, he wasn't happy.

'I awakened to flames and I saw everything.' Tsuna shook. 'That was HOURS before that bastard old man and that asshole landed in Japan thru personal jet! The Vindice showed up because I lit up in the streets on the way home from the playground. I saw my future had I stuck around. They were sympathetic to my plight as I obviously did nothing to deserve that future but I used up my one and only 'play ignorant' card...and I appealed for help for Mukuro's sake before we ran away to Tokyo, sheltered by relatives. The rest, you asked from Shin-niisan.'

Tsuna manifested the maternal bloodline, Dragon's Eye, Reborn thought. A power that synchronizes with the spirits of all things, thus it gives it user a type of prescience that allowed him/her to see anywhere past, present, possible futures, as well as seeing and hearing the dead. Dragon's Eye can also be used to make astral project and psychometry.

However, if awakened too young with a mind incapable of processing and understanding things and vulnerable to the Dragon in the power, they would go insane.

Shin admitted he lost himself that it was to his luck that a cousin they didn't know they have came to the house and 'set him straight' he was 'himself' again with her flames. Tsuna never went insane as Sky Flames' Harmony Factor saved her sanity too. She can also project memories through Mukuro who's clearly her Mist Guardian. But they have no idea of Mukuro's origins at all. Just that, Tsuna appealed to the Vindice for help before she ran away.

When Reborn checked flame bonds, the Natsume teenagers don't have bonds to Tsuna. Just only Mukuro. Tsuna must have ensured she will never bond to her cousins to protect them from the Mafia.

'Sealing...Sealing is only done as the ultimate punishment to those who betrayed their Famiglia.' Reborn growled. 'A five year old raised as a civilian, does not warrant such a thing. What, were they thinking? If you haven't awakened your eyes and saw your future, even I would be clueless as to why you're a hopeless case. It was perhaps a luck of the draw that you awakened and your flames burst out to protect your sanity. By far, you are Vongola's strongest descendant that they were going to cripple...this is the sheer height of stupidity!' yup, he's angry, the tranquil fury kind. 'I may be a competent tutor but given a Seal on a Sky no less, even I cannot work a miracle!'

'I'll triple my rates.' he decided.

'Quadruple it and you got room and board here. Bankrupt them for all I care!' Tsuna bargained with him coldly. Mukuro looked darkly gleefully-ecstatic.

'Deal.'

'By the way, do NOT talk about Dragon's Eye. Vongola Alliance will get greedier and my cousins don't deserve that level of shit. They took us in and they know nothing about the Mafia at all.' Tsuna added. 'Just say I can see the future ala Giglio Nero...oh, and...'

She really looked evil at this point now as she asked for another thing that's really evil.

'...very well. But I need to know Mukuro's origins...that, we don't know.' Reborn pointed out. 'I need data about that.'

'Ah...' Tsuna looked at her Guardian awkwardly before he shrugged.

'What, I'm also of hateful mafia blood, and they're all dead thanks to you.' Mukuro chuckled.

Thus Reborn AND Gokudera learned from Tsuna about Mukuro's past...and from behind the walls that linked the kitchen to the hallway, so did Nagi and Lambo.

Gokudera was left gaping and Reborn had another thing to get angry about while Nagi and Lambo were frozen in shock as they never dreamed Mukuro has a horrible background before he became Tsuna's Retainer. And he was to report on a specific day to out them in a huge meeting...Tsuna's revenge is a terrible thing to behold as this will lead to dissent in the ranks through politics for sure!

xxx

School...

Reborn trailed after Mukuro, Nagi, Tsuna and Gokudera after taking Lambo to Kindergarten. He wanted to know who ELSE, are Tsuna's Guardians as she has been in Namimori for the past year last spring for her safety as according to Shin, 'A 900 years old piece of shit power-hungry monster will start one hell of a trouble that lasted months, and to protect all Ki-users as Flames are Ki-based, Tsuna appealed to the Enforcers only she knew of to put a blanket ban on all flame users and hide under a Sky Haze.

Reborn knew of it.

The Vindice announced at around late summer last year that all active flame users, Arcobaleno included, are under a Worldwide Flame Ban effective until the end of spring this year. Nobody was told why, but anyone who disobeyed the edict has a one-way ticket to Vendicare.

Nana never knew her daughter's back in their town again as Tsuna ensured she lives in an area Nana wouldn't go to and if out shopping, covers herself in a Sky Haze.

Upon seeing that future of misery had she remained sealed, Tsuna was heartbrokenly-dismayed, and effectively disconnected herself from her mother that she considers herself a technical orphan adopted by her cousins. She had worked as Shin and Takayanagi Dogen's shadow underboss for the sake of all their survivals against the clans' mutual enemy, the monster Shin didn't like talking about, as all clans were burdened with trying to find a way to kill him for good. She was said to have played key roles to minimize tragic deaths as much as possible, and return stolen powers through her ability combined with Dragon's Fist of the Nagi Clan's Nagi Makiko who died to bring his sister back to life.

Underboss that can pull strings to gain the best possible outcome at a young age already. She would make a good boss.

That, and to help her cousins who are 'nearly broke' no thanks to an idiot relative, she would scope out big prize lotteries, and have Dogen help her withdraw her prizes in exchange for a cut. So the Natsumes have a huge coffer now and Tsuna is wealthy on her own, having a separate account. Now that her 'ugly future' is here, Shin now cheats with the lotteries as she used to do. Thing is, now that he's of age, he withdraws it himself so this time, there are NO cuts! That, and he helps Tsuna get money too as she helped the Natsumes be billionaires.

Not bad, self-sufficient. And they eat luxuriously too. Less carbs yet Lambo has plenty of rice, being a growing kid and a bundle of energy, yet more soup and 30% more of everything. In place of about...80% of rice, it's veggies and pickles. Makes sense as they don't have much fat on them. And Tsuna miraculously accomplished what Lambo's family failed in...DISCIPLINING HIM. The little shit is now a well-behaved kid motivated to do well in school and even eats vegetables! His school bento was a very cute kyaraben.

He just _has_ to know.

Lunchbreak it is then...considering he felt two more actives in school!

"Tsuna. Gokudera. Mukuro. Nagi. And three more making it a total of six now." Reborn narrowed his eyes.

Gokudera was loyal to Tsuna as is Mukuro and Nagi. Tsuna has two Mists. So these three actives who are Rain, Sun and Cloud respectively...who are they?

xxx

Lunchbreak was when Reborn saw the other potentials.

A tall tanned boy with a happy-go-lucky personality carrying a bokken on him and the other was another tanned kid with white hair. They seem to be friends with the makeshift family so Reborn took a stolen shot of the group. Next was within the school building...an office in the third floor with the nameplate saying, 'Disciplinary Committee'. He _was_ going to check it out, but barely avoided a blade that stabbed through the door!

"Not bad..."

'Come in, herbivore and fight!' came the cold demand of a young man from inside.

'K-Kyo-san, that katana looks a tad TOO real!' another sputtered in horror.

'Because it IS real.' came the cold reply. 'I do not tolerate coyotes sneaking about!'

"Jeez, just what ARE these kids?" Reborn thought, twitching as he let himself in. 'Not bad, kid.' the boy with cold, flinty glare gazed at him in contempt. This one is an active Cloud.

Shin mentioned Tsuna hiring an old friend to help train two of her boys, as he recalled her saying, 'His training and fighting style suits them both.' and judging by how the boys at home looked, this kid clearly trained under that friend!

'...leave us, Kusakabe.'

'Sir.' the pompadoured young man quickly left, nervously at that.

'So, what do you want, Arcobaleno?'

'Jeez, how many did Tsuna tell to?'

'I don't need her to know what you are.' said Kyoya indifferently. 'Considering I am familiar with your kind. Now why are you here and why mention my benefactor?'

They weren't connected as mafia but as training buddies.

'I am here to educate her about her upcoming succession to my client. She is his chosen heiress.'

'Ah, that sort of thing. I do hope you will not bring trouble to MY town...' then he flared his Cloud Flames in a threatening way. Great, this kid established this town as his.

'Heh. Of course not. Though sometimes when people are after her life, some things are...fortuituous.'

'Don't make it a habit.' Kyoya warned with a growl.

xxx

Up on the roof...

'Did someone piss off Hibari?' Ryohei wondered aloud as they all felt that flare. As a boxer, he was easily the most muscular with Yamamoto being second, due to them pursuing sports and physically trained the way they were taught how before they met Tsuna and later in life, Bunshichi. The other boys were a lot slimmer, with Gokudera being the slimmest, having no training whatsoever at the start.

'Our guest probably did,' Tsuna sighed. 'His problem not ours and if Hibari beats his ass, not our problem.'

Yeah, angering Hibari was tantamount to suicide, they thought with a shudder of horror.

At first, Tsuna was the strongest.

But when Bunshichi was through with Kyoya and Ryohei...Kyoya is now equal to her in power with Ryohei a close second that when they spar, all of them were glad that two in their team are Healers as Sun Flames heal and Ryohei is a Sun who learned Healing Mechanics from Tsuna when Bunshichi was done with him. And an angry Kyoya means broken bones and crushed organs to boot.

xxx

At Kindergarten...

Lambo was popular for reasons.

The girls finds his bento from his big sister cute and he was a pleasant company to hang around with.

His teachers like him because he was well-behaved, a neat child for his age and eager to learn. He also dresses neatly.

"Tsuna-nee was right...people love this kind of person." he thought as he enjoyed being with friends and adults who actually care. When he came to Japan to look for Reborn as he once had a job there, he was taken in by Tsuna who wouldn't let him be on his own as anything can happen to children on the streets, no thanks to criminals and someone she cares for suffered that very fate...and had a horrible example in Mukuro-nii who was that very child victim when he and Nagi overheard Tsuna talk about Mukuro's past because of Reborn asking.

He was horrified.

Tsuna-nee had been training him for a year-and-some and he's stronger than the average six year old. He could also eat as much food as he wants for breakfast unlike in sucky traditional Italy in his family manor where Breakfast is just a stupid piece of toast with hot chocolate! Yet here in Japan he can eat until his stomach is full and food is lots tastier compared to that shitty piece of tasteless toast or croissant! Had he known Japan's food was so great, he'd have come here sooner.

Not only that, at home, his parents work too much, hardly spending time with him and the servants couldn't be bothered. Upset, he 'acted out' and decided if he kills Reborn, his parents will finally spend time with him and went off.

But life in the streets was hard. Sure he can buy food but where to sleep in was the question. Hotels don't take him seriously at all! If he wanted a bath, he had to go to a public place. If he wants new clothes, he buys an outfit and keeps it until his current one got dirty. Laundromats don't take him seriously either! Stupid adults!

When he came to Tsuna, he learned why the world was what he'd known...that nobody taught him, not even the Servants taught him about as at the time, he was too young for tutors.

Tsuna-nee was his first-ever teacher and gave him all the food and attention he wanted and was no longer lonely. Nagi-nee plays with him too and soon, big brothers came!

All was right in little Lambo's world.


	10. The Family

The Family

Reborn mostly spent his days assisting in training.

His job was survival in the wilds training ala Robinson Crusoe style as he could get resources for that, Tsuna could not.

Mafia Training was on a Sunday as Tsuna deems strength and survival abilities more important to her more than Mafia Politics and Bureaucracy as that way, her friends can live no matter what crap the Mafia puts them through one day. He approves, but by the time she graduates high school, she is to take over immediately so even after she ascends, he would still continue teaching her until she can be on her own.

'So Tsuna, Mukuro and Gokudera aside as I know of him, what of the others?' Reborn asked on his first sunday in the house. Sunday was also rest day from training. They are to basically do nothing but eat and sleep as much as possible after doing Homework. Especially Lambo as he is still a growing child.

'I foresaw the future that the kids you met are my guardians, no matter what world...even in the parallel worlds where I'm a crippled no-good.' said Tsuna. 'It's destiny. The difference being if I didn't connect to my other trillions of selves using Reiki, the ancestral nodachi of the clan, Nagi would become Chrome Dokuro, Mukuro's vessel as without my interference, Mukuro would become a Serial Killer on Vendicare's shit list, killing Famiglias in his wake out of revenge for his childhood of hell.' Reborn raised his eyebrows at that. 'As for Nagi...she would live a half life as her organs were crushed in a car accident. Because Mukuro was in Vendicare, they met through a psychic link. She was resigned to die as she overheard her parents' callous disregard of her in the ICU, leaving her for dead when she could have been saved through organ transplant.'

'Because Mukuro was the first to show her things she never knew but subconsciously craved due to years of horrible neglect, Nagi was loyal to him as Hayato was to me.' Tsuna continued. 'Nagi's mother was the famous actress Tachikawa Megumi, real name Asakura Saki was a bitchy career woman so full of herself. She was famous and popular and likable in the industry. But she was also cunning and scheming as she knows how showbiz works.' she said. 'Nobody knows what a horrible mother she was to her child. She slept around but when she got pregnant, she has no idea who the father was. Its not like she can approach male celebrities she's seduced as she forgot her conquests! So she can't chain them to her and demand money.'

'Angry that she has to spend her own money for a kid she didn't even want, but showbiz knows she's pregnant, she had to keep the baby or else lose her reputation and her star. So after childbirth and putting up a front, she had nearly nothing to do other than give her daughter the first name that came to mind.' Tsuna tut-tutted. 'Nagi-chan's real father was a rather handsome man who definitely doesn't _look_ 49 this year.' she giggled before going back to serious.

'Guy doesn't know. He slept with a lot of women himself but had he known, at least he really would take custody of Nagi-chan and give her the life she deserved and give her a father than let himself be trapped by a bitch. But for now, while Nagi-chan knows the truth, she said its best not to let him know anyway...because if her mother sees him with her true father, she will get her crooked claws on her father as her father is a famous J-POP Idol since 1999. His fame surpassed hers. He was such an Icon that even if he retired, nobody'd forget him.'

'What of the father?'

'He once married a Korean woman but you know how fans can get...they separated mostly for her sake.' Tsuna deadpanned. 'He never married again and decided that his bandmates and staff are his family instead. He did NOT want a repeat of what happened to his first wife.'

Reborn was utterly mind-blown at that.

'So before her fated car accident this year at the end of winter, I had Mukuro pick her up last year and she's in my care since. Not even a single Missing Persons poster, can you believe that?' she griped. 'Mukuro stole needed files so Nagi-chan can be at school with us and live a normal life while growing to be a powerful fighter. I'm financially supporting everyone in this apartment with my own money.'

'So those are the tales behind your Mists.' Reborn shook his head. 'What of Lambo, Yamamoto, Sasagawa and Hibari?'

'You've known Lambo the way you know him, an obnoxious annoying brat, born of yet another neglect by workaholic parents and servants who failed to understand what a little child truly needs.' Tsuna continued in utter disappointment. 'He has a high metabolism but the servants are very anal stick-in-the-muds regarding tradition that Lambo was constantly hungry no matter how much he begged for food. He hardly saw his parents due to too much work and the Servants are too professional. He was very lonely and hungry and he wanted attention from people who would care, and food. Say for example, breakfast is anything hot caffeine with either a single piece toast or croissant and that's it.'

'True, that.' Reborn nodded sagely. 'But lately, breakfast cereals are becoming in vogue lately. Even bread is accompanied by fried eggs and bacon slices now as well as other recipes for a filling meal. But...high metabolism, you say?'

'Yes, due to that _skin_ of his.' Tsuna said. 'He ran away from home thinking if he kills you, his parents will finally look at him and he'll get more food.' Reborn wore a WTH look on his face. 'Crazy, but in the mafia, incredible accomplishments will get you attention. And for poor Lambo who knows not what an Arcobaleno is...' Reborn was exasperated beneath his poker face.

'...you've gotta be kidding.'

'I shit you not.' Tsuna snorted. 'When he came to Japan, he was tricked to come my way by the Vindice. I took in Lambo and gave him what he longed for and taught him how the world works...and he mellowed down. He's happier in my apartment now than back in Italy and worry not, he gave up on his harebrained mission. He's now a sweet kid who does well in school because he had the home he hungered for. Two big sisters and lots of big brothers who cares and yummy food.'

'Thank goodness.' came Reborn's flat retort. 'I would never cross the line of killing a child who doesn't know any better even if he was a little shit. But I didn't know that.' he admitted. 'The Bovino Famiglia were trying to make it big in the Underworld. But the sad fact remains that no matter what they do, they belong solely in the surface world. They just don't fit in.' he deadpanned. 'They aim to belong as payout in the underworld is bigger than the world you live in.'

'So it's money.' Tsuna sighed. 'Money makes the world go 'round. Poor Lambo.'

'True.'

'The only ones in my guardians who have a normal life was Ryohei.' said Tsuna. 'He was by far, the most innocent and truly carefree. Parents who supported their kids through a good home life even if they had a son who's a perpetual energy machine who just can't stay put. As a result, in a bid to ahem, depower him some to calm down, for years until I came into his life. They made sure his meals aren't energy-boosting while still healthy and then he discovered Boxing. I managed to calm him down by turning off his perpetual dying will mode state and Takeshi further helped...'

'Speaking of him, he too, had a normal life. Father's a Sushi Chef and he loves Baseball...until too much pressure from school and the team caused him great stress.' said Tsuna. 'He found my relationship with Hayato and Mukuro envy-worthy. We are friends with no catch. Just pure companionship he wished he had but on his end, it was expectations, demands and pressure. His dad wasn't too happy and advised him to ditch toxic company but almost everyone wants a piece of the popular boy. When he saw what we are, he was wary and careful as if in fear he'd be stung again.'

'But we proved him wrong and he was happy again. He was even willing to learn martial arts even after he got warned we don't do Olympics shit. Our art is literal war arts from the era of wars. In short, we kill.' Tsuna then took a deep breath. 'When we said that...it was like something in him awakened. He was a natural hitman and we had no clue how to deal with that, so for his own sake, we carried on a normal life despite training. He was who you'd call born in the wrong century.' she shuddered. 'I know Mukuro and I are blooded. That came with being from a war-oriented clan and Estraneo we wouldn't wish bloodied hands on anyone else who either is not a Todou Gakuen student or anyone under 20.'

'Ahhh...'

'If the Mafia bloodies his hands under 20 I won't be a happy boss, Reborn...I'll torch anyone who made him soil his hands, rank, reputation and politics be damned.' Tsuna warned, making her eyes glow in fire. 'Because once his hands are soiled...his inner Hitman will fully-awaken before he's mature enough to understand what the hell that means and not even I can help him then. He'll be drawn and eventually, it'll be normal for him to murder and that will get him on the Vindice's shit list. We're keeping him sealed.'

Reborn could agree, if even Tsuna is terrified of her Rain in this way. That means Yamamoto's crucial period of development, is the remaining five years before he hits 20.

'Hibari. He knows what I am and you haven't even told him.'

'Triad Connections through his mother who ran away from her clan,' OK, that explains it. '-the Fangxue Clan because she wanted nothing to do with her fiancee who's a total bastard.' well, that was a typical tale, Reborn thought. Most men in China still think women are just property if they came from traditional families. Some families went modern for Human Rights' sake, but most people won't let go of 'privileges' no matter how scummy it can be. 'She avoided all known cities and hid in this town, working as a waitress after undergoing plastic surgery in Tokyo under a false name to hide. Her real name was Yang Huling. Her false records was Yunoki Sara.' Reborn nodded at that.

'And not even her husband whose family owns this town for 500 years knows the truth...only her son who looks like her knew the whole package as knowing would protect him and what to do to live incase his maternal relatives finds out. She died from cancer three years ago but she educated him enough. As for his father, he works as an Engineering Manager in US. He chats with Kyoya on Skype as salary in Japan along with high prices? Nope. Kyoya mostly lives with the Branch Family looking out for him for his father as the other main family relatives are managing this town.'

'Heee...' so that sums up all of Tsuna's Guardians. Three have Underworld Ties, the rest, somewhat normal. Somewhat. Yes, three because the Bovino Famiglia are just inventors! Most of her Guardians are total pieces of work, too. The worst of it was Tsuna herself as through Mukuro, she showed him through his sleep her past. Select few pieces of it. 'You call him Hibari in public yet you refer to him by name in private? Sometimes you alternate, even.'

'Well, he's still getting used to being called by name.'

Her awakening to two powers and the Vindice. Then the war she secretly participated in bits by bits. She was loyal to her cousin's family and doesn't like unnecessary deaths caused by everyone's enemies, Kago Sohaku who caused so many deaths just to gain the 'ultimate power' for himself. However, his wife stole most of the powers her son was forced to take in his captivity, and they returned the stolen powers on the sly before that fated battle in Takayanagi Towers...and at the final battle, Natsume Maya's soul further changed him back to normal at the expense of comatose rather than death.

She would originally die from neutralizing over 3000 powers with her Amaterasu Dragon's Gate, but her fate was subverted as Tsuna merged with her soul to keep her alive in the Battle in the Spirit World within Nagi Souichiro. Once the tediously-risky job was over, the two girls separated once more before going back to their bodies. Tsuna was out cold for a week while Maya, way longer than that. Being a Sky, Tsuna could do ridiculous feats, and awakened her own Dragon's Gate through the sheer spiritual stress in helping Maya out.

Her own Dragon's Gate was Sky Dragon's Gate. A power born from Sky Flames and its powers, combined with the Dragon born when she awakened her Dragon's Eye powers. But it was a newborn power she could not use it until the Final Battle when it was mature enough. She manifested a second dragon that enables her to Harmonize and Assimilate to ridiculous degrees in both physical and spiritual realms. A gamebreaking power if used right.

However, she can no longer make a sword out of her hair as Reiki was destroyed, having exhausted itself to save their future from her brother. Before, she and her cousin Aya can turn their hair into a copy of Reiki through their eyes. Both girls lost that power now. Shame.

'Oh yes Tsuna, won't you want your own sword?' Reborn suggested.

'I'd want one but I have to wait for Winter Break to have it made.' said Tsuna. 'My own flames must be used for the forging. I can create it myself but I need all time and effort to do it.' she can't make it in school days, eh? 'I needed my Dragon for that too, so I waited this long. Winter is ideal, not summer for forging.'

'Mm...oh yes, before that exposure day, I want you to meet Dino at least once. Your senpai as I drilled bosshood in him too.' said Reborn. 'He is also the tenth of his generation.'

'Mmm...' Tsuna's eyes activated to see ahead. 'Decent person. Welcome then.'

'And what happens if Dino failed your standards?'

'Insanity.' Tsuna grinned darkly. Reborn knew she can damn well do that by just glaring at people!

'Oi oi, I poured 8 years beating bosshood into that clumsy wimp!'


End file.
